


up all night

by dreamsailing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Texting, lots of dumb things, nielwoon are thrown in there once in awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: Maybe drunk dialing someone to help drag your drunk-ass home could also lead to something good - to love, perhaps.Seongwu could attest to that.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnik/gifts).



> nik,
> 
> this is super late im so sorry;;;  
> but i hope you'll enjoy reading this one (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡
> 
> ( p.s. : im a granma who has not one funny bone in her body but i heard you like funny things so i tried hhh )

Seongwu should really stop making questionable life decisions.

Getting shit-faced drunk on a Saturday night when he's got a paper due on Monday is definitely one.

In his defense, he did initially decline Sungwoon's invitation. He remembers the stack of papers waiting to be read and the glaring three out of twenty pages essay on his laptop screen screaming at him to finish.

But curse Ha Sungwoon and his smooth talk and promise of free coffee for a whole week.

So here he is, four or five hours later, puking what he thinks are the remaining of his organs against one of Daniel's unassuming bushes.

He wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket, leaving it to his sober self to wallow in disgust and suffer the consequences his drunk self has caused. He falls on his butt and haphazardly searches for his phone inside his jacket. It proves to be a task, what with the lack of coordination between his brain and his hands, and when he finally manages to fish his phone out, he squints through his contacts and presses on the first name on the J list, praying his thumb doesn't betray him in successfully calling Jisung’s number.

It rings for a good thirty seconds before Seongwu’s groaning against the screen. He ends the call only to press call again.

It rings for what feels like an eternity again. Seongwu's thumb is already hovering the end button but the screen suddenly changes with his call finally being accepted.

"H-Hyung." It comes out as a whine, one that's gratingly annoying even to his own ears. "What took you so long to pick up?"

The other line stays silent for a long stretch of seconds much to Seongwu's displeasure. "Hyung," he whines again, stretching his legs before him. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Uh - "

"I swear I'll share my free coffee with you this entire week."

"That's - that's actually kind of tempting but I'm afraid I'm not the person you're supposed to call?"

Seongwu's brows knit at _Jisung's_ words. He pulls the phone away to check the screen and his buzzed-up brain's 80% sure those are the letters spelling Jisung's name.

"Quit playing with me, hyung," he says, gagging up a little at the end.

He feels the bile rushing up again and crawls his way towards the bushes again. Luckily, he remembers to throw his phone aside before he starts puking what little remains of his organs.

"God, I think I just puked my lungs." He crawls away from the bushes, picking up his phone again.

He wants nothing more but to go home and gargle with Listerine at least fifteen times, if he's lucky enough to pass through his front door with his eyes still open. Now if only _Jisung_ would cooperate and come pick him up.

"Hyung, I think I just puked my kidneys out."

"With how hard I heard you were puking, that's actually not too hard to believe."

"Now will you come pick me up?"

Seongwu hears a sigh from the other line. It’s the tell-tale sign of Jisung on the verge of giving into whatever Seongwu asks of him. A little victorious smile makes its way to his lips.

"Look, buddy, though I really am sympathetic with your situation right now but I really am not the person you need. I think you've got the wrong number."

"Why are you so mean, Yoon Jisung?" He whines again, adding a sob of his own. "I'm gonna tell you on Taewoong hyung about this. Oh wait - are you with Woong hyung right now? Is that why you can't pick me up? Are you too busy with your boyfriend that you can't come and rescue your dying friend over here? Are you guys having - "

"Alright, alright, that's too much information about your friend I'm willing to learn about." The other sighs again and _how dare Yoon Jisung deny his identity at a crucial time like this_ _when Seongwu can recognize his sigh a thousand miles away even with his fogged-up brain?_

"How about this. You tell me where you are right now and what's your address. I'll go book a taxi for you so you can finally go home."

Seongwu's brain takes awhile to process _Jisung's_ words. Even with his brain left functioning at only 10%, he exactly remembers Jisung living in the same apartment complex as he does. So why is he asking for his address exactly? 

But fortunately his brain to mouth coordination is finally incapable of voicing his confusion and so he settles at looking around his surroundings, trying to remember where the hell he is right now.

"I'm - " He looks around more but everything is spinning. The sound of the thumping bass back from the house feels like it's digging daggers through his skull. God, he has to get out of here fast. "I'm at Niel's house."

"That's not really helpful, buddy. I'm gonna need a street name the least." _Jisung_ asks, irritation hardly masked in his voice.

"Daniel's house!" Seongwu supplies intelligently, his arms flapping uselessly at his side. "The one with the oak tree three blocks away from school!"

"School?"

Seongwu grumbles. _And here he thought he was the drunk one_. "I-I swear to God, Yoon Jisung. Did you also forget you go to K.U? Has - " A hiccup cuts through his words. " - Did Taewoong hyung blow your mind away with his - "

"Oh, right. That oak tree at Ehwa street." _Jisung_ mumbles on the other line and it goes silent for a few more seconds. "And your address?"

"Why are you - "

"Dear God, please, just tell me your address so I can send your drunk ass home! It’s past two in the morning and I don’t have enough remaining brain cells to handle this kind of shit."

"Woah, woah." Seongwu raises his hand in the air, palm up in defense. "No need to go off on me, Jiroongie hyung." He hiccups again. God, even his own throat is irritating him right now. "D building of Gonghwa apartment complex."

"Thank goodness." The voice on the other line fusses.

Seongwu is pretty sure he's about to pass out any moment now. He feels his eyelids drooping, can't feel his limbs anymore. The only thing his brain is processing right now is how he probably looks and smells disgusting right now. He scrunches his nose.

"I booked you a taxi. I'm gonna need you to go to that oak tree since I told the driver to meet you there. I hope your legs are still intact to bring you there."

Seongwu lazily opens his eyes and stares down his legs. "My legs still here." He informs the other helpfully. He tries to get up but the same legs are betraying him, and it seems gravity is going against him as well. Seongwu falls on his butt for the nth time of the night. Everything is spinning fast. "Can I crawl towards the tree instead?" He asks against the receiver, like a child asking permission from his parent.

"Crawl - God. Dude you're that wasted?"

"I'm not God, but my exes tell me I look like one - "

"Okay, crawl - whatever. Just. Go to that oak tree."

"Thanks, mum." Seongwu gets on his knees, rips his eyes open and assesses his target.

He crawls - every movement he makes brings along with it a jab to his head and to his lower back. His eyes are closing again, and he no longer has the energy to fight it. He just hopes he's heading towards the right direction and stops before he crashes his nose against the tree's trunk.

Seongwu registers the sound of tires screeching against asphalt not too far away, then the sound of a door opening and finally hurried steps towards him.

"Sir, let me help you." The taxi driver helps him by hooking his arm around his neck. Seongwu feels like a sack of potatoes being hoisted up but feels thankful nonetheless. His knees hurt from all the crawling.

"Are you the one my mum sent to pick me up?"

"Um, sir - "

Seongwu remembers the phone he's holding and sees the call still hasn't ended. He brings it against his ear again.

"Mum, help has arrived." He giggles when he hears a sigh of relief from the other line.

"That's good, then. Now behave and get your ass home."

"Alright, mum. Thanks. Please don't cut off my allowance."

"If I were your mom, I'd totally do it." The other mumbles before breathing in heavily. "Anyway, this call has exhausted me more than this essay I'm working on. So, I'll be hanging up now. I hope there will be no articles about a college student's body found by the Han River on tomorrow's papers. "

"Mom - "

"Bye, drunkie."

The line goes dead at the same time Seongwu falls against the back seat. His entire body aches and he doubts if he can still move his body after the ride. Despite the alcohol’s effect of almost crippling all of his senses and his mental faculty, he manages to make a (almost indecipherable) note on his phone to check tomorrow’s papers for any article about a student's body having been found by the river.

He passes out before the car even starts moving.

* * *

 

 

Seongwu wakes up with a shoe tucked under his chin, a skull-splitting headache, and smelling a lot like vodka and regret. He opens his eyes and scans his surroundings. Thankfully he has made it back to his and Sungwoon's shared flat in one piece. It takes about ten minutes before he manages to lift himself off the floor and trudge his way towards the kitchen for some water. He finally catches how a mess _drunk Seongwu_ has made of himself when he finally checks himself in the mirror.

He finally fulfills his promise to gargle with Listerine, but only did it three times. As soon as he's showered and finally resembles a decent human being again, he walks inside his room and the urge to just fall on his knees hits him at full speed upon seeing the pile of readings still waiting for him. The weight of last night's consequences finally dawning on him.

Seongwu can only admonish himself before dumping himself on his chair. He only hopes his self-hatred fuels his determination enough to finish this damned paper on time.

* * *

 

 

"You look like death. What happened to you?"

Seongwu gratefully accepts the latte Jisung presses to his palm as soon as he sits down. The liquid burns down his throat and Seongwu instantly feels a quarter of his soul kick back to life. He stays muted as he downs half of the drink, _his tongue protesting be damned_ , and shoots the older sitting across him a gleeful smile.

"As always, you're a life saver, hyung."

"It's just coffee, Ong Seongwu," Jisung replies bashfully with a smile peeking on his lips. It's not every day you get Ong Seongwu rubbing on your ego, and it’s not bad to delight on it sometimes.

"Still, I kind of owe you my life for Saturday night." Seongwu hails a waiter and places an order. He asks Jisung if he wanted a slice of red velvet cake, but the older politely declines. The waiter leaves the table after a while. "I promise I'll share my free coffee from Sungwoon hyung with you."

A flash of confusion crosses Jisung's face. "Saturday? What happened last Saturday?"

Seongwu places his latte down and mirrors Jisung's confused look. "Party at Daniel's? Me trashing myself and calling you at two a.m.? "

"What? I don't recall you calling me at two in the morning." Jisung picks up his phone from the table and scans his call log. He shows it to Seongwu, "See? Got no call from you."

Seongwu takes his own phone out from his pocket and checks his own log. Surely, Jisung's contact number occupies the first spot in the list. "Quit playing around hyung. Then what's this?" He passes his phone to Jisung who squints his eyes on it.

"Are you sure you called my new number? You did know I changed numbers, right?"

"Of course. I keyed it in while you dictated, remember?"

Jisung clicks on the contact information and lets out sigh. "You dimwit. You keyed-in the wrong number." He tosses the phone back to Seongwu who scrambles to catch it with his hands.

"What?"

"My number ends with 3889. You punched in 3886." Jisung slurps on his smoothie noisily as Seongwu continues to scrutinize the contact number on the screen.

“B-but you picked up and even – “

“That definitely wasn’t me.”

“That’s impossible. How did I get home then?” Seongwu deflates against the chair, his phone sliding out of his hold. It’s impossible that he didn't notice the difference between the person he called and Jisung’s voice. He and Jisung have been friends for years. That would totally be a slap in his face.

He tries to recount the happenings the past night. Honestly, majority of it are just a blur in Seongwu’s mind now. The only thing he could vividly remember is how Ha Sungwoon was trying to kill him by forcing shots of tequilla and vodka one after another down his throat. Goddamn. He vows to never let Sungwoon drag him into parties again.

“You should probably text that number again.” Jisung motions to his phone with the bottom of his cup.

“They could be a sleazy fifty-year-old man. I don’t think I’m comfortable doing that.”

“But they did save your ass last Saturday night. The least you can do is thank them properly.”

Seongwu falls silent in discernment, though his face twists in evident unease a short moment later. 

“Come on, can’t you even remember their voice?”

“I wasn’t exactly in my right mind to focus on their voice.” Seongwu rolls his eyes and picks up his drink again, slurping noisily.

Jisung mumbles under his breath about how kids should just stay at home and focus on their studies like the good students they should be. Seongwu has half a mind retaliating about _not everyone is enjoying a rose-tinted life with their boyfriends and would all the time choose to stay at home, hyung_. Single people like Seongwu needs to mingle and have alcohol in their system once in a while before they rot in their rooms, buried under mountains of readings, _thank you very much_.

But he chooses to shut up. Jisung bought him a mocha latte anyway.

“But - ” Seongwu nibbles on the straw as he wracks his brain for any memory of that twenty-minute phone call. “ - he didn’t sound that old. Sounded snarky, even. I don’t know. My brain was practically useless that night.”

“You should call again. Or text.”

Seongwu hums, re-evaluating his decision now that his brain has partially confirmed his Saturday night savior might not be as bad as he’s thinking.

“Maybe I should.”

“Good. But for now,” Jisung leans over the table and snatches Seongwu’s phone, “let me edit my number before you decide to trash yourself and disturb this good samaritan again.”

* * *

 

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:03 pm_

Um.

Are you drunk again.

 

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:37 pm_

oh, im sorry!!

my phone was in my back pocket i prob butt dialed u

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:38 pm_

 and no, im not drunk. again.

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:45 pm_

That’s good.

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:46 pm_

Thought I had to help you drag your ass home again.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:46 pm_

 uh

ive been meaning to text u but ive been swamped with acads

but hey. uh thanks.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:47 pm_

 for saving me last saturday

haha

i probably wouldve ended up by the side of the road if it werent for u

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:49 pm_

Not gonna lie, you were a handful.

What did you even drink to reduce yourself to

That.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:51 pm_

 believe me i dun know 2

my friend just dragged me to this party

next thing i know im puking my kidneys out.

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:52 pm_

Well yeah, you told me that.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:52 pm_

 told u what???

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:53 pm_

That you were puking your kidneys out.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:53 pm_

 uhh

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:54 pm_

Anyway, it’s good to know you made it back safely that night.

Just remember not to smash yourself to that point again next time.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:55 pm_

 oh god u sound like a mom

i think i’ll have to assess my hypothesis again

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:56 pm_

Hypothesis?

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:56 pm_

 that u might be a sleazy old man

or woman

who took pity on a college student who puked his organs out from drinking 2 much

and decided to help him get home

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 10:57 pm_

Well.

You should thank this sleazy old man who helped save your drunk ass, then.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 10:58 pm_

 DUDE.

SRSLY

are u rly 50 or something

but u didn’t sound like one...

 

 

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:01 pm_

 ......

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:02 pm_

 HEY

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:04 pm_

 okay maybe i shouldve asked u this first

ASL??

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:05 pm_

What is this? An early 2000 chat room?

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:05 pm_

 o god, you are a sleazy old man.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:06 pm_

 but i dont think old men could be this snarky

so

spill

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:07 pm_

Why do I even need to disclose this to you.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:07 pm_

 cos it would be kind of helpful to know im not texting someone whos already my dads age?

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:08 pm_

 also so i can know how to text u.

accord u respect n all

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:09 pm_

 also so i could know if i could disturb u again

once i decide 2 trash myself again

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:11 pm_

I’m blocking you.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:11 pm_

 nOOooOo

ok i promise i wont drunk dial u again

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:12 pm_

How do you even guarantee that when your brain’s already swimming in alcohol.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:13 pm_

 ill make a written covenant w/ my drunk self to never drunk dial this number

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:15 pm_

You do realize how flawed that is, right?

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:16 pm_

 ...........

ok.

i dun have enough brain cells for this

but.

come onnnnn

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:17 pm_

 im not even asking for ur name!!

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:19 pm_

If I answer this will you finally stop bothering me.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:18 pm_

 yes

well. for tonight.

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:19 pm_

You are a handful even when you’re not drunk.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:19 pm_

 :*

ASL??

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:20 pm_

23\. Male.

Close enough to know where you were puking your kidneys out and send you back to your apartment.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:21 pm_

 oH

OOH

hey we’re the same age!!

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:21 pm_

I didn’t ask.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:22 pm_

well now u kno

we could b buddies!!!

 :D

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:23 pm_

I don’t want to.

And stop sending me emoticons.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:23 pm_

whyyy

u have something against emoticons??

:*

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:25 pm_

I’m really blocking you now.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:26 pm_

aright, ill stop with the emoticons

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:27 pm_

so.

can i text u now and then

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:29 pm_

What for.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:29 pm_

anything.

maybe when im bored in class

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:30 pm_

Last time I checked, I’m not getting paid to entertain bored college students.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:31 pm_

cmooooon

i can even share my memes w/ u

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:33 pm_

I don’t need your memes.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:33 pm_

i have a lot of interesting stories 2 share!!

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:34 pm_

Not interested.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:35 pm_

studies show texting me would lessen one’s uptightnes

how’s that

 

**From: GS**

_9/17/18 11:37 pm_

That’s it. I’m blocking you.

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:37 pm_

nOOooooO

i was jus kidding

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:39 pm_

heLLOOOOOOO

hey

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:40 pm_

u meanie >:(

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:41 pm_

 :’(

:@

:(((

 

**From: 080-0825-1995**

_9/17/18 11:43 pm_

alrighty then

good night, mr. savior :P

 

Minhyun picks up his phone that has been vibrating non-stop for the past five minutes. Jinyoung gives him wary stare across the table and Minhyun could only give the younger a sheepish smile in response. He removes his glasses and massages his temples as he goes over the barrage of emoticons _that_ person has sent in a span of minutes.

 _He texts like a kid_ , Minhyun thinks to himself as he clicks on the contact information and taps on the edit name option.

 

**To: drunkie**

_9/18/17 12:11 am_

Go to sleep, you nuisance.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, we can end here tonight.” Minhyun reaches to tap the other on the shoulder which effectively interrupted the younger from his furious note scribbling.

Jinyoung’s brows knit together at Minhyun’s words. “It’s still early, hyung.”

Minhyun’s hand move to ruffle the younger’s hair. The frown slowly eases off Jinyoung’s face. “It’s already past midnight. You should go to sleep.”

Jinyoung assents with a low groan, stretching his feet under the table and bumping it against Minhyun’s in the process. Minhyun gathers his books and notes and walks to his room to deposit them on his study table. He walks back to the kitchen to see Jinyoung tidying up his things as well.

“Do you want to sleep over? I could text Woojin you’re staying the night.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I can go back.”

“But it is pretty late.” Minhyun muses as he looks at the wall clock.

Jinyoung chuckles as he chucks the last of his reading materials inside his bag. “I live just two floors down, hyung. Relax. Not like I’ll get mauled in the stairs.”

Minhyun knocks Jinyoung’s temple jokingly as they both head to the front door. “Alright Mr. Smartypants, text me when you get there.”

“Alright, mom.”

Jinyoung pulls him in a one-arm hug and Minhyun wraps his arm around the younger as well. With one final reminder for the younger to be careful on his way home, Jinyoung turns on his heels and heads to the stairs. Minhyun then closes the door and locks it, a day’s-worth of exhaustion instantly seeping into his bones.

When he returns to his bedroom, he checks his phone one last time to see no new messages.

_Good._

 

Minhyun sets his alarm and retires for the night.

* * *

 

 

More students are starting to flock in the library with midterms being just two weeks away.

There’s the light hum of the air conditioner mixing with the low buzz of the students’ chatter in the background which creates the usual library noise Minhyun has long grown accustomed to.

He’s going over the list of books to be procured the librarian has handed him earlier this morning. He’ll have to check the prices and prepare the order forms before lunch break and figures he should also contact a few suppliers if he has enough time before he exits his shift for today.

“Hyung.” Minhyun’s eyes leave the list to see Sewoon seated on the stool beside him. The younger's eyes droopier than they usually are. “I finished classifying and cataloging the new arrivals and placed them in their shelves. Do you need me to do anything else?”

“That’s about it, Sewoonie. I just have to finish placing orders this morning. We can have the updating of records tomorrow.”

Sewoon nods and blinks his eyes slowly. Minhyun could almost feel the weight weighing down the younger’s eyelids. His face contorts in worry.

“You look like you’re gonna drop any moment now, Sewoon. How about you take an early leave? I can cover for the rest of the morning.”

“It’s alright, hyung. I can manage.” A yawn escape past Sewoon’s lips, betraying him.

“I insist. I heard from Jaehwan you were pulling all-nighters for your musical theory paper. Go and take a nap at the infirmary, please.”

“But we have a club meeting at 1.”

“It’s still three hours away, Sewoonie. Go, I’ll call you 20 minutes before time to wake you up.”

Sewoon finally accedes, rubbing at his right eye while he leans down to reach for his backpack inside the cabinet. “By the way, hyung. Have you decided if you wanted to join the next open mic?”

“Hm, I still have to talk to Jaehwan about it later.”

“Okay.” Sewoon stands in front of Minhyun for a couple of seconds before Minhyun remembers their usual parting _gesture_ —whatever this is—he couldn’t even remember how it started but now his body is on auto-pilot in reaching over Sewoon’s head to pat him. The younger then smiles contentedly, turns on his heels and heads towards the doors. It might be weird for everyone else but that’s just how it came to be.

A buzz interrupts his thoughts and remembers the phone inside his pocket. He immediately regrets forgetting to leave it inside his backpack. He fishes it out and hides under the counter to check it. It buzzes again before he could open the message. And again before he could read the contents. The buzzing continues incessantly that Minhyun thinks his phone is going to die soon because of the non-stop vibration.

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:11 am_

y cant u trust atoms?

bcos they make up everything!

 

y did the cat run away from the tree?

bcos it was afraid of the bark!

 

what did the ocean say 2 the shore?

nothing, it just waved

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:12 am_

do u know what kind of songs tortillas write?

WRAPS!!!

 

HAHAHAH god i have tears in my eyes

these are good ones

hold on i have more

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:13 am_

whats the best time to go to the dentist?

tooth-hurty!

 

y cant eggs tell each other jokes?

cos they’d crack each other up!!

 

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:14 am_

Jesus, do you plan on blowing up my phone with your lame jokes?

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:14 am_

heLL-O

i see u havent blocked me yet

and no, im not Jesus

not gonna tell u my name tho, since u havent told me urs

 

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:15 am_

Still not asking for it.

Stop sending me your lame jokes. It’s too early to handle these.

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:15 am_

so i can send them 2 you at night then?

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:15 am_  

No. don’t send me any of it anytime.

Don’t send me jokes ever again.

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:16 am_

but im boooored D:

 

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:17 am_

And?? What am I supposed to do? Entertain you?

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:18 am_

u catch up well, buddy :)))

o wait im sorry i forgot about the ban on emoticons

anyway whatcha doing

 

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:19 am_

I’m busy go bother someone else.

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:19 am_

but i dont have anyone else to bother :(((((

o an emoticon again sry

 

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:20 am_

So I’m supposed to suffer because of your bored, troublesome ass?

Can’t you do something else

Like read something

Anything that would actually make you useful

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:21 am_

 oh, i am reading an anti-gravity book!!

and it’s impossible to put down

:D

 

 

**From: GS**

_9/18/17 10:22 am_

You are impossible.

And also very annoying.

I’m at work so I’ll be turning my phone off

Bye, drunkie.

 

**From: drunkie**

_9/18/17 10:23 am_

drunkie????

dRUNKIE????!!!!!!!!

well

i guess i cant even argue to that

and i guess this is better than catching a block

nOICE!!!

i am making progress!

work hard, mr. savior!!

* * *

    
“You’ve been smiling like an idiot for the past twenty minutes, what’s up?”

Sungwoon slides down the seat across Seongwu, pushing the plastic up of Iced Americano towards him. As much as Seongwu wants to hate Sungwoon for always egging him to do some of the stupidest things in his life (e.g.: last Saturday night), Seongwu also couldn't deny that as much of a life ruiner Sungwoon is, he’s also fucker who actually holds onto his words.

And now Seongwu’s sipping on his third free coffee of the week, courtesy of Sungwoon. Maybe free coffee could appease even just a fraction of all the wrong choices Seongwu has made over the course of three years in this university.

“Nothing.” Seongwu tries to dismiss, chucking his phone back to his pocket and avoiding Sungwoon’s eyes.

Sungwoon’s eyes glint mischievously and Seongwu knows he’s dug himself another grave.

“That couldn’t be nothing. You’ve been glued to your phone since we arrived and your smile’s wide like a mad man. So tell me, did you finally score something last Saturday?”

“If you consider almost passing out on Daniel’s lawn next to the bushes I puked on several times scoring something, then yes, I scored a lot.”

Sungwoon’s face twists in disgust at Seongwu’s relay. “I thought you disappeared with that girl you were getting chummy with at the sofa.”

“Eh. She was too clingy.” Seongwu scrunches his nose, a chill zipping down his spine as he recounts how the girl’s arms wounded around his neck like a snake and how her perfume was too strong it almost made him dizzy. Cutting the fun short, he excused himself and managed to get shitfaced drunk in the next hour. That was more bearable compared to being roped all night with a girl whose makeup was as thick as Seongwu’s reading materials.

“Heard from Jisung how gone you were. How did you even manage to go home?”

“Crawled my way to the oak tree.” Seongwu mumbles before catching the straw in between his lips.

Sungwoon tilts his head in confusion, not quite comprehending Seongwu’s words. “Well, you could’ve just stayed. Surely, Daniel would’ve let you sleep in his room.”

“And risk sleeping on a bed you and Daniel possibly had sex on?”

Sungwoon rises from his seat with a booming ‘yah’, his palm suspended in the air and ready to smack the younger. That managed to invite a few eyes on them, and Sungwoon disdainfully retreats to his seat, ears burning red.

“Actually, every surface in that house is highly suspicious of contamination.” Seongwu’s eyes widen as realization dawns on him. “Oh god, I sat on the sofa.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sungwoon hisses before reaching for his own drink. His entire face now flushed.

Oh, this is a rare occasion. Ha Sungwoon being thrown out of his composure.

Seongwu would’ve celebrated this moment if he weren’t too traumatized about the fact that he sat down a possibly sex-contaminated sofa.

“Anyway, Taehyun told me we’ll be adding another practice day once midterms end. He’s considering Thursdays.”

Seongwu makes a disgruntled noise at the back of his throat before slamming his cup down the table. “He’s already taken my weekends. Now he wants to take my Thursdays too?”

“Do I need to remind you the showcase is just over a month away?”

“Still, I want some me time, too.”

“Then give up your solo stage.”

“Over my dead body.” Seongwu leers and Sungwoon smirks. God, he’ll have to sacrifice his precious Thursdays from now on too.

“Oh.” Seongwu’s inner turmoil is disturbed with Sungwoon scrambling on his feet. He watches as the older chugs down the remaining of his drink before he’s hoisting his bag to his back.

“Lunch with Daniel before his next class starts.” Sungwoon explains briefly and Seongwu fights the urge to sigh aloud. He chooses to shoo the older away with a hand instead.

“Go on. You lovebirds enjoy your food.” Sungwoon laughs and charges to the door.

Seongwu picks up his phone and opens his messages again.

Now, how many more hours before he can disturb his good samaritan again?

* * *

 

 

Much to Minhyun’s dismay, _drunkie_ hasn’t stopped texting him every single night for the past three weeks. He was honestly contemplating about blocking the number, but considering how most of _drunkie’s_ text are harmless (they’re mainly just lame jokes, again, some random trivia, and a few funny episodes in his day) and the fact that they have somehow come with an unspoken agreement to text each other only after nine in the evening as to give way to their daily engagements, Minhyun decided to withhold the action for the time being.

 _Drunkie_ isn’t that bad. Minhyun wouldn’t admit it, but he is entertained once in a while. Reading a few jokes during his study breaks or when it gets too boring in the library proves to be a nice way of getting his mind off things. He also learns a few things about the other, but that’s just because _drunkie_ is a person who has little to no respect for his own privacy and tends to overshare a lot.

Minhyun learns he’s a third year business major student at Kyunghee University. A fact which surprises Minhyun, to say the least. He himself is a third year student at Kyunghee, majoring in literature. He did expect them to be close around, being in the same city and all, but he did not expect to be _this_ close. The thought of unknowingly bumping into the faceless person he’s been texting and the possibility of actually knowing them personally excites and scares him at the same time.

Reconciling the perceived image and the real image is something Minhyun is still grappling with some difficulty. Not that he sets certain expectations with people he’s anonymously dealing with, but more of the expectations those people have set on him. After all, Minhyun in reality is still just this awkward bean who struggles connecting with people other than his family and friends

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:14 pm_

Can you tell something about yourself.

I mean, not lame characteristics like how you think your visuals are god-tier

Or how your exes think you’re a good cook when in fact 75% of your cooking attempts you almost burnt your kitchen down

So maybe details of your appearance?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:16 pm_

details about my appearance???

is this u finally taking interest on me

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:16 pm_

Shut up.

I just thought it would be nice to have some imagery rather than thinking of a faceless person whenever we text.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:16 pm_

imagery hmmm

or do u just want some details for ur nighttime engagements

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:17 pm_

FORGET IT

Why did I even ask.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:17 pm_

relax chillllll

XD

im jus surprised is all

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:17 pm_

Why

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:17 pm_

well u’ve never initiated something in our convo

not until now

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:18 pm_

Oh.

Is that so

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:18 pm_

yeah, mostly i feel like its just me having a monologue

engaging u for like

3 successive replies is already an achievement

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:19 pm_

Somehow, this makes me feel bad.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:19pm_

do feel bad because uve hurt my pride a couple of times

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:19 pm_

I take that back.

I like the fact that I step on your pride.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:20 pm_

u wound me, darling

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:20 pm_

Darling

Eww

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:20 pm_

but rly!!! tbh

this is kind of a big step into our budding friendship

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:21 pm_

Friendship…?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:21 pm_

is this not a friendship????  
:((

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:21 pm_

I thought this was just some textship or something.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:22 pm_

what the heck is a textship even

this is a friendship whether u like it or not

suck it up

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:22 pm_

Imposing.

That’s not a really good trait, darling.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:23 pm_

darling <3

awwe is this the part where we move onto the next stage

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:24 pm_

What stage

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:24 pm_

brotxtship

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:24 pm_

XD

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:25 pm_

o god u used an emoticon

am i dreaming

is this the real life

 is this just fantasy?

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:26 pm_

Ok no need to sing the entire bohemian rhapsody here.

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:26 pm_

i am wiping tears from my eyes

u even reply faster now

u used 2 take minutes to reply to me

a real character development

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:26 pm_

I’m not some kind of fictional character okay.

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:27 pm_

And my fingers are faster this time.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:27 pm_

( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)

faster huh…

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:27 pm_

FASTER IN TYPING

GOD, WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO YOU

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:28 pm_

 i luv talking to you

XD

ok, ill spare u the headache now

back 2d topic

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:28 pm_

Finally, praise jesus hallelujah

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:28 pm_

oh so ure christian

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:29 pm_

Stop getting sidetracked.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:29 pm_

ok so appearance

1 thing unique about me is i have moles

on my cheek

3 of them. they form a triangle

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:30 pm_

So like constellations?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:30 pm_

that actually sounds beautiful when u put it that way

and yea, i guess they do form like a constellation

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:30 pm_

Hmm well I think that’s quite nice.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:31_ pm

wat about u

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:31 pm_

What about me?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:31 pm_

appearance! detail! u crackhead

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:32 pm_

Oh.

Well I don’t think I have anything unique about my appearance.

But my friends always point out my head is big

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:32 pm_

ur big is what

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:32 pm_

My head.

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:33 pm_

I’m a big head

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:33 pm_

.....

which head are we talking about here

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:33 pm_

I should’ve just blocked you that night you butt-dialed me.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:34 pm_

:*

no turnbacks now

well i think ive met a few people whose heads are big 2

so i think thats not too uncommon

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:34 pm_

I guess.

Oh. I have fox eyes

Friends say

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:35 pm_

now thats something distinctive!!!

fox eyes are really pretty <3

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:35 pm_

Not if they’re usually hidden behind bigass glasses.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/1 10:36 pm_

o??? u a four eyes???

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:36 pm_

Bad eyesight since I was a kid.

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/09/178 10:37 pm_

aww

but i bet ur fox eyes are still beautiful even behind those thick glasses :)

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:37 pm_

Are you trying to hit on me?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:37 pm_

only if u want me to

;)

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:38 pm_

No thank you.

Anyway I need to go back to reading.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:39 pm_

hey!!

i think i deduced your possible majors in these two weeks we’ve been talking

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:39 pm_

How so?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:40 pm_

well u always mention about readings.

i figured u read a lot of materials for ur major.

so maybe ur in social sciences?

or maybe lit

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:40 pm_

Hmm so you do make use of your brain sometimes, huh?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:41 pm_

so im actually right???

ur taking up either of those 2?

HAH

next thing you know ill figure out u going to K.U 2

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:41 pm_

Hmmmmmmmmm.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:41 pm_

FUCK

WAIT

YOU GO TO KYUNGHEE??????

**From: drunkie**

_10/03/17 10:42 pm_

WHAT????

W H A T

YA

ANSWER ME

 

**From: GS**

_10/09/18 10:42 pm_

Good night, Mr. Constellations.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:42 pm_

Wait NO DON’T GO YETTTTT

ANSWER ME

MR FOX EYES!!!!!!!!!

YOU GO TO KYUNGHYEE DON’T YOU

YES????

YES?

YES!!!!

 

From: **drunkie**

_10/09/18 10:44 pm_

i think i wont be sleeping tonight

thsnks.

* * *

 

“Why do we have to do this in the library. We can go to our usual café.”

Seongwu’s footsteps are heavy as he follows Daniel inside the library. They have exactly 18 hours to power through this proposal to be submitted in their marketing class. Seongwu honestly does not know if they’ll be able to pull it off, considering they’re still practically brain-dead from a three-hour lecture. But they also know they have no other choice, having chosen to neglect said requirement for weeks. They have no one to blame but their own lazy asses.

“The café’s probably full. Plus we get easily distracted whenever we work there.” Daniel places his bag on the vacant table they’ve found and immediately pulls out his laptop.

Seongwu unwillingly dumps himself on the seat across Daniel and pulls out his own laptop.

“I haven’t had my dose of coffee today.” He grumbles. Honestly being caffeine-deprived for more thank 24-hours is clearly manifested in how he looks like a walking corpse right now.

“I can ask Sungwoon hyung to get it for us?”

“Nah. I don’t want to bother him. I’ll just help myself with something from the vendo later.”

“Alright.”

They discuss in hush how they plan to go about their proposal. Good thing about teaming up with Daniel is that they almost have the same ideas, the same thought-process, which makes projects like this one a bit bearable. At least they don’t have to waste time arguing over conflicting ideas and waste more time reconciling them.

They get into their respective assignments and work silently for the next two hours, pausing once in awhile to clarify some stuff or to solicit some feedbacks.

A few more hours pass, Seongwu checks his watch to realize they have been working non-stop for almost four hours. He works on the knots on his nape and scans the library - a considerable amount of students have already left. Seongwu glances at the window to see night has already fallen.

“Niel, I’m going to grab coffee from the vendo. Want one?”

“Can you get me hot choco instead?” Daniel replies, eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop.

“Alright.” Seongwu quietly gets up and exits the library to find the nearest vendo.

There’s a person still waiting for a drink when Seongwu arrives, so he decides to check his phone for the time being.

 _Guess I can’t text him tonight,_ Seongwu muses to himself as he thinks back to the remaining parts of the proposal they still have to complete. Knowing himself, it would be hard to peel himself away from his phone once he starts texting again. For the sake of his marketing proposal, he’ll have to lay off the texting for tonight.

The person before him seems to be done, so Seongwu advances and takes a step forward. However, the person takes a step back at the same time, bumping his back against Seongwu’s chest. He turns on his heels to face Seongwu, too fast that the drink spills from the paper cup and onto Seongwu’s shirt, some on his own shirt as well.

“I’m sorry!” the person squeaks, eyes wide behind thick glasses. He places down the two paper cups on the floor and reaches for a handkerchief on his chest pocket. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t notice you were standing behind me. Are you hurt? The coffee’s hot.”

Strings of apology profusely spill from the person’s mouth while Seongwu remains there standing, rooted.

 

Fuck. He feels pathetic.

 

Is this what they call love at first sight?

 

He honestly thought it was just a farce. Who’s even stupid enough to fall for someone with just one look? In a fraction of second? Well, not Seongwu.

 

Or so he thought.

 

But hell, is this person beautiful. Ethereal, even.

Seongwu doesn’t even feel the stinging on his skin from where the coffee touched him through his shirt. His brain can only focus on how the stranger’s face looks so fucking beautiful even with just the vending machine light illuminating it. He only belatedly processes the entire situation when the stranger holds him by the arm and leads him back inside the library. Seongwu wordlessly lets himself get dragged, eyes focused on the back of the stranger’s head.

“I have some soothing gel here. We can apply it where the coffee spilled your arm.”

Seongwu is finally pulled out of his stupid rose-filled daydream when the person applies the cool gel on his arm. He pulls his arm out of the other's hold in reflex.

“I-I’m fine!” he squeaks, tucking his arm behind him. “It wasn’t much, I’ll be fine.”

The person nibbles on his bottom lip in worry, studying the stain on Seongwu’s white shirt. “But your shirt.”

“It’s fine,” Seongwu interjects fast. “I can just wash it off later. And I brought a hoodie with me, I can just wear that over this. No need to worry.”

“Are you sure?” The stranger asks, peering up at Seongwu. Fuck, his eyes are sparkling. Seongwu feels losing another part of him. _Pathetic_.

“Y-Yeah, a hundred percent.” He raises a thumb in an attempt to show he’s fine. _Pathetic_.

“Alright.” The person finally relents. He then screws the cap back on the soothing gel’s tube and offers it to Seongwu. “But please do apply this on that part,” he points at Seongwu’s chest splattered with coffee stain. Only then does the sting from the hot coffee kicks on his senses. “You can do it at the lavatory.”

“Alright,” Seongwu answers meekly before turning on his heel.

He enters the lavatory and applies the gel quickly on the reddening spot on his chest. It does sting, but the gel works its magic and battles the burn with coolness in no time. He checks himself on the mirror— _good lord_ , he looked like this in front of him? Fuck his life—and tames his nest of a hair in an attempt to salvage whatever remains of his image one last time before he’s exiting the lavatory to go back inside the library.

He finds him behind the library counter— _oh, he’s a library assistant_ —and Seongwu has to remind himself to breathe before walking towards the counter. He slides the tube on the wooden counter, earning the person’s attention with the action.

“You should apply it on your arm too.” Seongwu points at the person’s left arm which he remembers, if his brain does not fail him, got spilled on by the coffee as well.

“Oh. Okay, I will. Thanks, and sorry again. I really didn’t mean it.”

“It’s okay! Really! Not your fault, accidents happen all the time.” _God why does he sound so lame_. He scratches at the back of his ear. “Well, I uh - have to go back now.”

“Oh, okay.” The stranger smiles and Seongwu swears he heard himself whimper a little. “Good luck on whatever you’re working on. I’m sure you’ll pull it off.”

“Thanks.” Seongwu musters a charming smile and turns around, marching back to his and Daniel’s table.

Daniel’s attention is peeled from his laptop with the sound of Seongwu banging his head against the cool surface of the table. Luckily it wasn’t loud enough to solicit attention.

“Hyung, where’s my hot choco?”

Seongwu stays unmoving for awhile and Daniel's left to stare at the back of his head in confusion. He finally moves back to a sitting position after minutes of mulling to himself. Daniel looks at him worriedly and - _oh boy._

He’s got _the_ dopey look on. His smile is so wide it could reach his ears.

Daniel knows this look.

“Niel, I think I just met an angel.”

* * *

 

“Hyung, what happened?”

“Ah, Sewoonie.” Minhyun stops in the middle of applying the soothing gel on his forearm to regard the younger who’s currently sporting a frown. “Sorry about our coffee. I spilled it on the way.”

Sewoon immediately occupies the stool in front of MInhyun and softly grabs the latter’s arm to inspect it.

“You got some on your arm?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. It’s just a little.”

Minhyun pulls his arm from the younger’s hold and ruffles his hair in an attempt to appease the worry off his face.

“I’ll buy you coffee again on the way home.”

“You don’t have to, hyung.” Sewoon pouts, turning his chair to inspect the stack of books on the counter. “Just be careful next time.”

Minhyun laughs and responds with an airy _yes_. He always finds it amusing whenever Sewoon - who’s mostly, if not all the time impassive of everything - admonishes him.

“Anyway, hyung, I hope you’ve thought about the next open mic.”

The smile slips off Minhyun’s face.

He nervously nibbles on his lips, Sewoon’s droopy eyes not leaving his face.

The truth is, Minhyun is tired of saying no to his friends. He wants to sing. _God, he badly wants to sing_. But the thing is, whenever he’s in front of people (who are not his family and friends), he freezes up on the spot, his voice failing him. His voice won’t come out no matter how hard his mind commands it.

It dates all the way back in junior high school.

Minhyun got a solo part for the chorale showcase. Everything went fine at first, he had no problem singing with everyone else. He felt not a bit of coldness crawling up from his soles to his legs – well – not before he had to march down to the center stage for his solo.

To say that he was petrified is an understatement—all eyes were on him— _expectant gazes_ —and Minhyun suddenly couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t sing. His voice wouldn’t come out. He remembers being pulled to the side by his teacher, asking if he was alright. Minhyun was only able to shake his head before another teacher ushers him off the stage. He remembers hearing his music teacher apologizing to the crowd. He looked back to see his teammates eyeing him disapprovingly. At that moment, Minhyun wanted nothing more but for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

He has never sung in public since then.

“I’m still thinking about it.” He says and Sewoon accepts it with a nod.

The younger picks up some of the books from the stack and tells Minhyun he’ll be shelving them back in the General Circulation Section.

“Oh, Jaehwan told me to ask you if you wanted to join us for lunch on Saturday.”

Minhyun thinks back to his schedule quickly. “I have an exam ending at 12:30. Will you guys be willing to wait for me?”

“Sure.”

“Alright.” Minhyun checks his wristwatch and scans the library. It’s almost closing time and luckily only a few students remain. “You go ahead and return those. I’ll ring up and close.”

Sewoon hums and heads towards the Gen Circ while Minhyun rings the bell. The students raise their heads from their books and Minhyun reminds them the library will be closing in five minutes. They start to pack up and slowly filter out of the library.

Sewoon comes back just as the last student exits. Minhyun hands him his bag and they both go out, agreeing to get their much-needed caffeine fix on their way home.

* * *

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/12/18 11:14 pm_

ksjngksjnsjkdsdvmfg

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:03 am_

Are you drunk.

Again.

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:04 am_

NO

im keyboardsmashing

bcos

kjdnfsjn;asn;sdn

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:04 am_

Alright....

I can totally comprehend.....

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:05 am_

i think

i met an angel today

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:05 am_

So you finally died?

 

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:06 am_

HAH.

u wish

im a tough nut i wont die anytime soon

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:06 am_

Ah. That’s sad news

 

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:06 am_

u really do hurt me sometimes :<

but im in a good mood 2day so im letting this one pass

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:07 am_

so

im pretty sure i met the most beautiful being in the whole world today

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:08 am_

You finally hit your head, huh.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:08 am_

cant u just shut up and listen to my woes for a second

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:09 am_

.....

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:09 am_

as i was saying

i met the most beautiful person

god

he is perfect

his face is perfect

his body is perfect

  

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:10 am_

his voice is perfect

and he was super nice

everything about him is perfect

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:10 am_

You sound drunk again.

Well, minus the gibberish talk.

This is gibber talk too but

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:11 am_

shut up :((

u wouldnt know bcos

ur stone cold heart isnt capable of feeling something remotely close to love

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:12 am_

Sigh.

I'm too tired and I don't want to hear your spiel about me being a robot again.

So I won't even argue.

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:12 am_

>:D

wow me finally winning something over u

i feel like i won the lottery while reading this

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:13 am_

BIG SIGH

So.

Did you talk to them?

 

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:13 am_

just a little :^(

well he was working

so i really couldn't talk to him for long

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:14 am_

Well, you can try again.

Talk them next time you see them.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:14 am_

fhhshshshdhf

wouldnt it be weird if i suddenly chat him up

i don't want to come across too strong

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:15 am_

You said he was working, right?

So just. Buy whatever he's selling or ask something idk.

Small talk can never go wrong.

Just don't go release your dumb on him and scare him away.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:16 am_

small talk

okay okay

i think i can do that

but

excuse me???

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:17 am_

 when did i ever

dumb around???

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:18 am_

uh 90% of the time?

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:18 am_

why do i still even text u

u just keep on hurting me

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:19 am_

I wonder too.

You know you can always block me.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:19 am_

and lose my personal entertainer? :P

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:19 am_

nah. i can bare the occasional pinch in my heart :’)

anyway

how are u

how is midterms treating u

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:20 am_

Fine.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:20 am_

wow so confident

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:21 am_

I study hard.

Unlike someone people.

 

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:21 am_

if u mean me again istg

i'll have u know my grades are actually decent

tysm

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:22 am_

Good for you, then.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:22 am_

are you busy?

reading again?

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:23 am_

Yeah, I have to finish this book by this week. 

Need to submit an analysis next week.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:23 am_

what are u reading?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:24 am_

Yi Hae Cho's The Freedom Bell.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:25 am_

sounds like it requires alot of brain cells.

well i wont be bothering u tonight so u can focus <3

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:25 am_

Praise Jesus.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:26 am_

third arrow to my heart

im fine </3

anyway i'll be getting my left ear pierced this tuesday

wish me luck sweetie :*

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:28 am_

Good luck.

Try not to cry so much.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:28 am_

ahh u didnt even rebut my new endearment for u!!

we really are making progress <3

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/13/18 12:30 am_

I WAS DISTRACTED

Now go sleep. I need to concentrate.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/13/18 12:31 am_

study hard darling!!!

i believe in u!!!!

:*


	2. 2/2

Midterms are finally over and the number of students staying in the library has considerably lessened. But midterms being finally over also entails a heavier workload in the library, with students returning the materials they have borrowed the past week. Luckily Jinyoung volunteered to help Minhyun and Sewoon out. The three of them managed to place all the returned books back in their respective shelves and update the students' information before night falls, which afforded Minhyun some time to pick up his book and jot down notes for his analysis.

It's a little over eight when Minhyun's focus is drawn out of his book with the sound of a knock against the wooden counter. Minhyun looks up and immediately recognizes _him_ \- although half of his face is currently covered in a mask, he's got eyes that are easily recognizable even just after a single encounter.

The man is now clad in black, his unruly hair hidden under a hoodie.

"Hi," Minhyun greets with practiced ease, putting down his book. "How can I help you?" The man slides a piece of paper towards him.

"Um, I've been trying to find this book for the past half an hour." The man says meekly, tapping on the paper.

Minhyun checks the piece of paper and turns to the library computer, keying the title and the author. "Ah, it seems all the copies allowed for check-out are already unavailable. Although we do have one copy left in the reserved section. But you can only have it photocopied."

"That's fine." Minhyun catches the man's eyes form crescents in a supposed smile behind his mask. He returns the smile before going to the reserved section to retrieve the book. He comes back to see the man peering over the counter to read the book Minhyun has put down earlier.

"Here." He holds out the book to the man who backs away in surprise, eyes wide in embarrassment from being caught peeking at other's stuff.

The man sheepishly receives the book, a meek sorry whispered through his mask.

"I didn't mean to pry. The title just seemed familiar." He says, motioning to the book.

"Really?" Minhyun asks and picks up the book, genuinely surprised. "This one is by Yi Hae Cho. It's not one of his famous works so I'm quite surprised someone out of Lit would be familiar with it."

"Ah, I'm not really familiar with it. A friend just mentioned it to me in passing."

"Ah." Minhyun shakes his head silly. "That explains it. Well, I'll be needing your ID while you photocopy that one. Please bring the book back once you're done so I can give your ID back."

"Alright. I'll have this photocopied quick." He hands his ID to Mihyun. "Be right back!"

Minhyun watches the guy disappear behind the doors before his eyes fall on the ID in his hand. They have already talked twice but still haven't introduced themselves properly. He's about to flip the ID to check the front to finally learn the man's name but he's startled by the force bumping him from behind, almost squashing him against the counter.

"Hyung, I finished returning all the books in the shelves!" Jinyoung exclaims, clinging on Minhyun's back like a koala.

Minhyun squeaks, a hand trying to pat the younger on the side of his head. "Well done, Jinyoungie. Pretty sure you can already apply as an assistant next year."

"You think so, hyung?" Jinyoung asks in glee. "You think Librarian Cho will accept me next year?"

"She'll gladly accept you anytime. You've been spending a lot of time helping around here these days."

"That's because you always treat him afterwards." Sewoon pops in, coming in for his shift and bringing his guitar with him. "Jinyoung-ah, get off hyung. You're crushing him."

Jinyoung peers over Minhyun's shoulder and realizes Minhyun is indeed almost sandwhiched between him and the counter. He quickly jumps off the older and gives him a side hug in apology. The older just ruffles his hair and tells him it's fine.

"Hyung's just jealous Minhyun hyung always feeds me." Jinyoung sticks his tongue out to Sewoon, who only rolls his eyes in response. Minhyun can only laugh at the two's antics.

"I'm going out with Minhyun hyung for lunch on Saturday." Sewoon retaliates and Jinyoung turns to Minhyun with a pout.

"Is that why you said you can't come with me to Woojin's rehearsal?"

"It's not just that. I have to finish my analysis by the weekend so I can't stay out until night."

"Alright." Jinyoung says, the pout still not leaving his lips.

Minhyun's face falls as well. He has always been weak against his younger friends' puppy faces.

"How about we visit that fish cake stall you like tonight?" Jinyoung's face light up in excitement. Meanwhile, Sewoon shakes his head at Minhyun who has fallen for the younger's trap again.

"You can come with us, too, Sewoonie."

"Thanks hyung, but I have meet Jaehwan after we close. Have to practice." Sewoon explains, tapping on his guitar suitcase.

"Oh, you're planning on a duet for the next open mic?"

"Yeah."

"Hyung, are you finally joining?" Jinyoung asks, peering up at Minhyun.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, I hope you will. You have a great voice, hyung." Jinyoung attaches himself on Minhyun's side again, living up to his title as Minhyun's personal leech.

"Help me convince him, Jinyoung-ah. Please."

Minhyun narrows his eyes on Sewoon, "Don't."

"Um."

The three turn their heads to the person standing awkwardly over the counter.

"Hi. I'm here to give this back." The man says after an awkward pause, eyes fixed at how Minhyun's got a person almost as tall as him clinging by his side.

"Oh, hey. Wait, I'll give you back your ID." Minhyun says as he trudges with the added weight back to the counter. The man watches the scene with amused eyes.

"Jinyoung-ah, off." Sewoon calls from the back and the younger unwillingly unwinds his arms around Minhyun.

There's a pretty shade of red dusting Minhyun's cheeks as he receives the book from the man, embarrassed of being caught playing around with friends during working hours.

"Sorry about that." He says, picking up the man's ID to hand it back to him.

"Thanks. Um, I'll - I'll be going now."

"Oh, right. Good luck on whatever you're working on!"

The man awkwardly waves goodbye at him, eyes darting at the two boys behind Minhyun whose gazes are piercing, boring holes on his face. He turns on his heels after giving them a small smile, hurried steps bringing him towards the library's doors.

"Alright you guys. New rule. No playing around during work hours."

"But we weren't playing around?" Jinyoung says, his head cocked to the side.

Sewoon merely stares at him.

Minhyun reconsiders his words.

"Um. Well, okay. No hugging while in the library."

Sewoon smirks, turning his attention to the computer to update some students' information as Minhyun asked him to.

"That only applies to Jinyoung."

Minhyun turns to see Jinyoung who's got his eyes narrowed on Sewoon. Minhyun couldn't help but sigh.

"What's this hyung?" Sewoon asks, a piece of paper between his fingers.

"Oh, that's the book that guy was looking for. Apparently, all the books allowed for check-out are all out, so he had to photocopy the reserved copy."

Sewoon reads the scribble on the paper again. "That's weird. Pretty sure we have at least 10 copies of this book." Sewoon encodes the book's information into the library's data system, his brows knitting together while reading the result. "Is this even allowed?"

"What is it?" Minhyun looks over Sewoon's shoulder and checks the computer as well.

"Who allowed this Kang Daniel to check out all 7 copies?"

* * *

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:19 pm_

i feel dumb

and pathetic

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:23 pm_

Congratulations on finally embracing your true self.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:24 pm_

i hate you

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:25 pm_

:*

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:25 pm_

OOOH

 ur finally using emoticons on me

maybe im not that pathetic if i managed to turn u into this

:))))

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:26 pm_

Ah that backfired.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:27 pm_

:*

but really

i feel dumb

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:28 pm_

Why?

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:29pm_

so i talked to the guy.

like u suggested

i even begged my friend to help me make a way so we can talk

but

it was so awkward

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:30 pm_

plus im sick rn

which makes everything worse

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:32 pm_

Why did you even push yourself to talk to him when you're sick?

You're so stupid.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:33 pm_

i just wanted to see his face :(((

hoping it would somehow cure me

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:35 pm_

You really are dumb.

The dumbest person in the whole world.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:35 pm_

but u adore me

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:36 pm_

Says who

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:37 pm_

u still havent blocked me

and we've been talking for over a month

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:38 pm_

Adore my ass

I only tolerate you.

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:39 pm_

tolerate = adore in my dictionary

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:39 pm_

You need a new dictionary.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:40 pm_

buy me one

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:40 pm_

What am I, a sugar daddy?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:41 pm_

OH

OOoH

id gladly be your baby, jus tell me ;)

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:42 pm_

God.

You really will catch this block one of these days.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:42 pm_

u wont

bcos u adore me

<3

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:43 pm_

Tolerate.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:43 pm_

im ur baby u cant deny me

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:44 pm_

Block

Block

Block

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:45 pm_

u're still not doing it tho :*

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:46 pm_

I hate you so much.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:46 pm_

i love you too darling <3

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:47 pm_

-_____-

Anyway, are you still going to get your ear pierced tomorrow?

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:48 pm_

yeah, i already promised my friend

can't back out

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:48 pm_

Are you even well enough to get your ear pierced?

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:50 pm_

relax, dad

wait. i didnt mean that in a sugar daddy context

u just nag like a dad sometimes

i'm fine, my body just aches a little

and my nose still a lil runny but i'll be fine

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:52 pm_

Fine.

Just don't whine to me like a baby when your condition worsens tomorrow.

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:54 pm_

seeEEEEE

u do see me as a baby

ur baby

 

**From: GS**

_10/15/18 11:55 pm_

Bye.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:56 pm_

hey wait let's text some more!!!!

im bored!!!!

YaH

YAAAAAAAAA

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:57 pm_

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DADDY

DADDY I PROMISE TO BE GOOD NOW

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/15/18 11:57 pm_

PLEASE REPLY TO ME

DAD

 

**_You can no longer send messages to this number._ **

* * *

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/20/18 10:56 am_

Yo.

oh hey you already unblocked me!!

yippieee

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/20/18 11:01 am_

My cat did it.

But nice earring.

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/20/18 11:02 am_

u dont have a cat

( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)

could never go wrong with black

 

**From: GS**

_10/20/18 11:04 am_

Has your fever gone down?

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/20/18 11:05 am_

yeah, sweat it all out in dance practice

 

**From: GS**

_10/20/18 11:05 am_

What.

You went to dance practice with a fever?

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/20/18 11:06 am_

well yeah

i could endure a fever but not taehyun's scolding

he's only 5'6'' but

i'm sure as hell he's the devil's incarnate during dance practice

 

**From: GS**

_10/20/18 11:08 am_

icb

Good thing you didn't pass out

And stop poking fun at people's height.

 

**From: GS**

_10/20/18 11:09 am_

alright dad (≧n≦)

thats in a totally non-sugar daddy context

again

please don't block me anymore ;____;

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/20/18 11:11 am_

Fine.

Hey, talk to you later. I'm meeting up with some friends.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/20/18 11:12 am_

take care hunny <3

* * *

 

"Break time! Who came in late this morning?" Taehyun’s voice booms inside the practice room, his eyes fleeting over the sea of sweat-matted faces.

"Ong Seongwu and Park Woojin!" Sungwoon answers, a devilish smirk tugging on his lips.

Sometimes Seongwu just wants to smack him down.

Taehyun cocks his hips to the side, sporting his own signature devil incarnate's smile. "Alright, ladies. Time to carry out your penalty."

"Coffee run!" Daniel hails from the other side of the room. Taehyun hums as he considers Daniel's input.

"Not bad. Haven't had one today."

Seongwu's face falls in distress. The nearest coffee shop is three blocks down. His legs are already aching just thinking about having to walk out of the studio.

"Alright! Everybody tell Woojinie your orders!"

Woojin grumbles from his spot on the floor but pulls his phone out to jot down everybody's orders nonetheless. When he's positive he's got everyone's orders noted, he pulls a reluctant Seongwu off the floor and pushes him towards the door.

"Be back in thirty minutes or cleaning duties for you two as well!"

"Just tell us you want us to die, you spawn of satan!" Woojin jumps on Seongwu's back and places his palms over the older's mouth to muffle to litany spewing out of it.

"Ya! Ong Seongwu, what did you say?"

"He says we'll be back on time, hyung! We'll go now!" Woojin hastily pushes Seongwu out of the room before everything erupts. Man, Woojin just wants to preserve himself. "Hyung, you almost got our heads chewed back there!" Woojin smacks Seongwu on the shoulder and the other exaggeratedly expresses his pain, falling on his knees.

"Woojinie, I don't think I'm feeling well. Can you go alone?"

Woojin crosses his arms and allows Seongwu to make a fool of himself for a few more seconds. "Don't even try drawing your theater card on me, hyung. Now get up before satan's son come after our heads."

Seongwu squints at Woojin before reluctantly picking himself up.

"You can be satan's son yourself, Woojin."

* * *

 

"Jaehwan's still not here?"

"He told me he'll be running late. We could order now, though." Sewoon calls a waiter over who attends to them quickly, taking note of their orders and coming back after placing them to give them their glasses of water.

"The cafe's a smaller one this time. Much more intimate than the ones we've previously tried. Maybe just thirty people max. I really hope you would consider this time, hyung."

Minhyun sighs and reaches for his glass of water. Sewoon patiently waits for him to finish before he continues.

"I know you’re still scared, hyung. But you and I know the only way to overcome it is to face it. You can always start small, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"I know, Sewoon. I really want to try. But there's still something holding me back. I don't know what."

Sewoon purses his lips and nods his head, knowing it’s futile to press on further. Minhyun is glad Sewoon never really pushes him, the younger only opens the options for him and lets him take his time to decide. But he does feel bad everytime he can't give the answer Sewoon wanted to hear. He knows his friends are only trying to help him, and it sucks that Minhyun couldn't even help himself.

"There's still two weeks left. I hope you'll think it over more."

Minhyun gives the younger a grateful smile, his hand reaching out to pat the younger on his head.

"Thank you for always being patient with me."

The younger peers at him through his fringe and flashes him a toothy smile.

"Anytime, hyung."

They settle back to talking about library duties and how the semester's coming to an end with final examinations just a month away. There are plans of a trip to the beach after exams are done with the music club. Minhyun interposes if they can bring along Jinyoung, since the kid's practically been adopted by the club with how he's been avidly supporting the club's activities since he entered the university. Sewoon readily agrees and promises to open the subject in their next meeting.

The chime clinks with the door opening and the two whip their heads towards it, expecting to see Jaehwan come in. But it's not Jaehwan who enters but an equally familiar face instead. Two very familiar faces, in Minhyun's case.

"Oh, Minhyun hyung, Sewoon hyung." Woojin immediately catches the two and approaches their table, his companion tailing behind him, confusion apparent on his face.

"Woojin." Sewoon greets, clapping the younger at the back as they hug shortly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been busy with dance practice." Woojin explains to Sewoon quickly after he hugs Minhyun. "This is my teammate from the dance crew I'm in, Seongwu hyung. Hyung, this is Minhyun hyung, and this one over here is Sewoon hyung. We all went to the same high school."

Seongwu's mouth _o_ 's in understanding before he's extending a hand towards Sewoon who takes it firmly and shakes it, eyes sweeping over Seongwu's face.

"Oh, you’re the guy from the library the other day." Sewoon muses as he finally remembers.

"Yeah, that's me." Seongwu responds with a chuckle, and then he's turning his body to face his angel - _Minhyun_ \- his mind supplies.

Finally, a name for this angelic face.

"We're finally introduced to each other." Minhyun laughs as he shakes Seongwu's hand. It brings a nice ring to Seongwu's ears. "Nice to finally know you, Seongwu. I'm Minhyun."

"It's nice to finally know you, too." Seongwu chuckles loudly, barely concealing his glee.

"What brings you here? Still all sweaty from dance practice?"

Woojin hurriedly wipes on his forehead upon hearing Sewoon's teasing. Seongwu himself grows conscious and discreetly wipes the side of his face.

"Running an errand for the guys. Penalty for coming in late this morning."

"You still waking up late, Woojinie?" Minhyun teases and Seongwu is drawn to the lilt of his voice. Their eyes meet fora short second before Seongwu ducks his head, opting to stare at the floor instead. Too conscious about his current appearance.

"Jinyoung didn't wake me up before he went to class." Woojin harrumphs and the two laughs. "Anyway, Seongwu hyung you can stay here while I place the orders."

"Are you fine with it?"

"Yeah, need to do it fast so we could make the cut. Really don't want to stay behind after rehearsals to clean. I don't think my bones could take it."

Seongwu nods and Woojin makes a beeline to the counter. He awkwardly seats himself beside Sewoon—god, he feels like intruding on their date—wait, are they dating? _God why did he only realize this now?_

Amidst his internal panic, he lifts his eyes to see Minhyun's eyes fixed on him. His face in particular. Seongwu grows even more conscious and starts to squirm on his seat.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you guys. And for looking like a mess."

"No, no, it's fine," Sewoon reassures him by clapping him by the shoulder. “Any friend of Woojin is a friend of ours. Right, hyung?"

Seongwu's eyes gravitate back to Minhyun, whose eyes are still glued on Seongwu's face. With every second that passes with Minhyun sitting there muted while looking at Seongwu, Seongwu's anxiety heightens more and more. Is there something on his face? Does he look really bad? Smell bad? God, he's still sweating buckets from practice.

"Hyung?"

Minhyun is finally pulled out of his reverie with Sewoon tapping the back of his hand. Seongwu finally lets out the breath he was unconsciously holding in.

"Right, you're not in any way intruding." Minhyun says with a small smile. Seongwu catches his eyes dart back to his face. "Say, Seongwu-ssi, that's a nice earring you're wearing."

Seongwu's fingers come up to his left ear, the earring caught in between the pads of his fingers. "Oh, I just got this recently."

"Really?" Minhyun replies. Somehow there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.  "How recent?"

"Just this Tuesday."

Minhyun hums and the waiter arrives, cutting their conversation short as he starts to place Minhyun and Sewoon's orders.

Seongwu feels extremely awkward having to sit there while the two start to prepare their cutlery and dig in their meal. His nails dig into his palms as he forces the words out of his mouth.

"I'll just go check on Woojin. You guys enjoy your meal." He hurriedly leaves his seat before the two could even tell him a word. He marches towards the counter where Woojin is already receiving the drinks from the barista. He helps the younger by reaching for the other drinks, telling the other boy to hurry up.

"What's wrong, hyung?"

"We have ten minutes left. We have to run."

True, they only have ten minutes left. But they can surely reach the studio under ten if they run. But that's beside the reason why Seongwu wants to leave the cafe this instant.

Woojin receives the last of the drinks and throws a short goodbye to his two friends before they're rushing out of the cafe.

Seongwu finally allows himself to freely breathe once they're a block away from the cafe. Woojin looks back at Seongwu who has stopped in his tracks, walking back to ask him if he's alright.

"I'm fine. Just." Seongwu can still feel the rapid beating of his heart. Who knows having your crush's eyes on you for a full minute when you're possibly looking like a whole mess could send your heart to an arrest?

"Let's just hurry back."

* * *

 

_It's him._

That was definitely him.

Minhyun feels extremely dumb and amused at the same time. Dumb because how can he have not noticed? How can he have not noticed the moles on Seongwu's cheek when they first met?

(He was too preoccupied about the coffee stinging on his skin and the damage he's caused on the other's shirt (and skin) the first time they met to even notice the three little dots on his face, his mind supplies in defense.)

Amused because, _oh how playful fate is_ , letting him meet the person he's been anonymously talking to over the month in such an unexpected circumstance. Amused how Seongwu had just sent him the picture of his new earring barely an hour ago and how he came in sauntering into the cafe wearing it all for Minhyun to see and _realize_.

Of course, Minhyun has never ruled out the possibility of them meeting each other in the future. But he's never expected to meet him so soon.

_Does he know?_

Was it the reason why he looked so dumbfounded when they first met? Surprised whenever they meet?

Minhyun looks back to each of the moment their paths have crossed—remembering Seongwu's expression in each of those instances.

He shakes his head silly.

He wouldn't have known it's Minhyun.

Minhyun hasn't disclosed enough information about himself except the ones Seongwu had deduced himself for him to make trail on him.

 _No, he doesn't know_.

Him looking so dumbfounded and surprised whenever he's around Minhyun was just him being himself. Dumb Seongwu being dumb.

A chuckle escapes past his lips.

"Something up, hyung?" Sewoon asks in between munch.

Minhyun shakes his head, the smile still not leaving his lips.

"Just eat, Sewoon."

* * *

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:08 pm_

So.

I think we've met.

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:14 pm_

WHAT

(i was about to tease how u've texted me first for the first time)

(but u just had 2 drop this bomb on me huh)

again

WHAT

WHEN

WHERE

HOW

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:16 pm_

Just recently.

And I figured you didn't know it was me. So.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:16 pm_

kjnkfjgjfbgjdfbgjdfbgjdbfgkjdbf!!!!!!!!!

thats not fair!!!!!

YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHO U WERE!!!!!!!!!!

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:18 pm_

Haha.

This is exactly how I expected you to react.

So I decided to save myself from public embarrassment and not tell you in person.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:19 pm_

NOT FAIR!!!!

NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:20 pm_

Calm down. I can almost hear you screaming all the way here.

But don't worry I still don't know much about you.

Aside from your first name.

 

**from: drunkie**

10/21/18 9:21pm

u now know my name and how i look like

meanwhile i know nothin about u

aside from the fact that ure a big head and have fox eyes: (

totally not fair.

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:23 pm_

Not my fault you told me about the moles on your cheek

And you sent that pic of your new earring.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:24 pm_

so thats how u recognized me????

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:24 pm_

Yep.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:25 pm_

hmm so that means u jus figured out recently.

did we talk???

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:25 pm_

That's a secret ;)

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:26 pm_

god i hate how ure using these emoticons on me now

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:26 pm_

( *¯ ³¯*)♡

(๑´ㅂ`๑)

How you like it now, darling?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:27 pm_

i hate you

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:27 pm_

Same here.

Now go focus on your practice. Slay the stage.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:28 pm_

Wait.

How did YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SHOWCASE????

IM SURE I HAVENT MENTIONED IT TO YOU

YET

JUST HOW????

O MY GOD

I THINK I'M GOING TO PUke

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:30 pm_

Just make sure you don't puke your kidneys out.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:31 pm_

Fuck

WHO ARE YOU

srsly tell me or im going to die tonight

 

**From: GS**

10/21/18 9:33 pm

Stop being so overdramatic, Seongwu.

 

**From: drunkie**

10/21/18 9:34 pm

kdjgfuhdgjdfgjsfgsghkjsdfhgkjdfgkjdfhgsjdhg

I FEEL PSYCHED

the person ive been talking to for over a month suddenly knows everything about me

and i know nothing about him at all!!!!!!!!

WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:36 pm_

YA

I told you I don't know everything about you yet.

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:37 pm_

but u know my name

and that i dance

thats about everything

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:36 pm_

Okay how about.

To somehow balance this.

I'll tell you something about myself.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:37 pm_

!!!!!!!?!???!?!!!!!!

alright

go

my heart is beating so hard right now jsyk

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:38 pm_

My last name is Hwang.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:38 pm_

....

uhhhh

thats not rly helpful

do u know how many students u probably share the same surname with in K.U

500 the least

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:40 pm_

Well you can narrow down your search.

You did cut down the majors I’m possibly taking.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:41 pm_

OH

WAIT

YES I DID

HAHA I FEEL DUMB

time to ransack the registrar

*cracks knuckles*

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:42 pm_

SMH

Just focus on your showcase for now, you idiot.

We'll meet in time, for sure.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:43 pm_

smh wow u even upgraded to using abbreviations now

ugh i just feel so left behind now how did this happen

how come u've figured out who i am and

i still don't have an inkling who u are

 

**From: GS**

_10/21/18 9:45 pm_

Patience, darling.

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/21/18 9:46 pm_

my heart went dokki dokki so hard

darling <3

alright <3

if u say so <3

* * *

 

Minhyun kinda wants to slap himself.

He was supposed to go back to the storage room to sort a few boxes to dispose of, but here is, sitting on a chair across a sleeping Seongwu.

He only intended to say hi, make small talk and maybe, _maybe_ drop little hints on his dear oblivious _drunkie_ \- his inner demon sniggering as he marched towards Seongwu's table - but upon realizing Seongwu was actually asleep with his head cradled in his arms, Minhyun finds himself sliding down the chair instead. His eyes settle on the sleeping figure, his little plans dissolving at the back of his mind like bubbles.

The bags under Seongwu's eyes are even more prominent, his cheeks sunken even more. He knows Seongwu has been practicing hard for the showcase but Minhyun couldn't help but worry whether Seongwu's looking after himself enough.

Minhyun unconsciously bites on his nails, thinking of whether to remind Seongwu to take better care of himself through text or not. Knowing how Seongwu could be persistent, it would just open another round for Seongwu to press questions on Minhyun if they've met again.

The sticky notes atop Seongwu's book catches Minhyun's eyes. He quietly reaches for it along with the pen by Seongwu's elbow. He checks Seongwu once more, who gives no sign of waking up anytime soon, and begins to scribble down the note.

Once he's done, he slowly eases himself out of the chair and rounds the table to place Seongwu's things back on the table. He then tucks the note he's written under Seongwu's fingers. He slowly turns around so as not to wake the other - but fate seems to have other plans - Minhyun's hand topples Seongwu's pen bag down the floor, making a small clattering noise which was, sadly, enough to stir the other awake from his slumber.

Minhyun hisses while he gathers the pen and highlighters, chucking them back to the bag. When he's positive he has retrieved every pen that has rolled down the table, Minhyun picks himself off the floor to see Seongwu's still sleep-hazed eyes trained on him.

"Minhyun?"

"H-Hi." Minhyun greets. Seongwu's confused eyes moves to the bag on his hand. "Y-you dropped this so I came to pick them up."

"Oh." The fog is slowly clearing up in Seongwu's head and his face quickly twists in embarrassment, "Sorry, must have hit it with my elbow while I was asleep."

"Um. It's okay." He smiles awkwardly, placing the bag down the table. He can feel the tips of ears starting to burn. "You look really tired. You should go home, Seongwu."

"Ah, I'm fine." Seongwu responds just as awkwardly, scratching at his neck. "But maybe I should head out. You guys closing up in a few, right?"

Minhyun looks at the wall clock and realizes it's just ten minutes shy from 10 p.m.

"Yeah, we are. So I'll just."

"Oh, yeah - See you around! And thank you for this." Seongwu picks up his pen bag and waves at Minhyun.

Minhyun mumbles _no problem_ before he's speed walking back to the counter - he knows his ears are now burning red - the urge to slap himself now even stronger. He's almost at the counter when he realizes he should have just told Seongwu to take care of his health better. He halts and turns - only to see the note he's written already in between Seongwu's fingers.

The smile blooming on his face is barely contained by his pursed lips; his cheeks adorably bunched up as he reads Minhyun's note.

Seeing Seongwu smile brings an odd flood of warmth inside of Minhyun's body.

 _It's foreign_ , Minhyun thinks, _but it's kind of nice_.

* * *

 

**From: drunkie**

10/22/18 11:02 pm

i think im in lov

 

**From: GS**

10/22/18 11:05 pm

Already? How long has it been?

3 weeks?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/22/18 11:06 pm_

hwang

u dont understand

this guy is an angel

god he really is perfect

 

**From: GS**

_10/22/18 11:08 pm_

have to risk my ears for your lovesick story again tonight, huh?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/22/18 11:09 pm_

he

he cares for meeee

hWANG I FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO DIE

I SWEAR THERES A WHOLE ZOO INSIDE

MY STOMACH RN

 

**From: GS**

_10/22/18 11:10 pm_

What did this angel do this time?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/22/18 11:10 pm_

he left me a note

 

Minhyun reads that over again His heart picking up his speed as his mind is at once flooded with possibilities.

He wills them away for a few seconds and types a reply.

 

**From: GS**

_10/22/18 11:12 pm_

A note?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/22/18 11:14 pm_

yea

said that i shouldnt push myself too hard

and to take care of myself better

u see i fell asleep at the lib today again

 

At this point, Minhyun's heart is thundering against his rib cage while reading Seongwu's messages. His hands are shaking as he types a reply.

 

**From: GS**

_10/22/18 11:16 pm_

The library?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/22/18 11:17 pm_

o havent i mentioned?

he works in the library

he's the library assistant.

 

Minhyun's entire body is cold. Like a bucket of ice-cold water has been poured over his head. He couldn't even bring himself to reply to Seongwu anymore.

 

**From:drunkie**

_10/22/18 11:18 pm_

his name is minhyun

know him by any chance?

* * *

 

Minhyun wasn't able to reply.

He hasn't been able to text Seongwu for a few days already, but luckily, the other seems to be busy enough with practice to notice Minhyun's been ghosting. 

He wants to text Seongwu, even just send a simple text checking on how he's been. But everytime Minhyun composes a new text message, his thumb uncontrollably presses on backspace until he's left with a blank page again. 

He's confused, to put it simply. 

Ever since he learned he's the one Seongwu's been crushing on, he doesn't know how to act towards Seongwu anymore. 

Seongwu thinks Minhyun's this angelic _saint_ who wouldn't ever hurt a fly. Meanwhile on text, he's _hwang_ who ruthlessly steps on Seongwu's pride and who finds amusement in it. 

Minhyun doesn't know anymore. He doesn't know which one is the real him, even. 

He's too lost in his thought he still hasn't dug into the ice cream Jinyoung has brought for him. He's mindlessly biting on his nails instead. 

"Hey, Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung hums in between spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream, eyes fixed on whatever movie is playing on the tv which Minhyun has long given up paying attention to in lieu of drowning in his own thoughts.

"What do you think about reconciling one's expectations over a person and the truth about a person?"

Jinyoung tears away his eyes from the screen and turns to face Minhyun. His cheeks are bunched up with the ice cream inside his mouth and a sense absurdity immediately washes over Minhyun. Why did he even ask Jinyoung about this? Was he expecting for someone to lay the answers down for him?

"Ah, never mind. Forget I've asked." Minhyun finally picks up his spoon and scoops a dollop from the tube.

"No, hyung, you can talk about these things with me," Jinyoung says, placing the tube down to pay his whole attention to Minhyun. "I may not have the answers to your questions but I'll always be willing to listen."

Minhyun breathes out heavily and places his spoon the table. He then gathers his legs close to his chest. Curling himself like a child who's afraid of everything the world holds.

"There's this person I've been talking to for almost over a month now. And I've recently met him, but he doesn't know who I am. So up to this moment, he still thinks I'm two different people."

Jinyoung nods, gathering his legs against his chest. Minhyun heaves a deep breath before continuing.

"In person, he thinks I'm this sweet angelic person who wouldn't hurt a fly. Meanwhile, I'm this snarky, moody person he met accidentally through a drunk dial who steps on his ego all the time. He's told me about how he's falling for this sweet person he's met and how everything about this person is perfect in his eyes."

"And then? What's wrong about it?"

"Things would've been alright if that person wasn’t me. _But it is me_. And he's fallen for me. And I couldn't help but worry how he's built this image about me inside his head, and the fact I'm not really what he's thought me to be. I don't know how he'll take these opposing sides of me, Jinyoungie. Will he even be able to reconcile it?"

The room falls silent as Minhyun finishes his spiel, the movie now reduced to an indistinct noise in the background. Minhyun catches Jinyoung nibbling on his lips as he ponders over Minhyun's words. 

"I think it's perfectly normal for each of us to have expectations about people we haven't had the chance to fully know yet. But they're just that, expectations."

Minhyun starts picking on the material of the sofa cover, his lips downturned. "I'm scared, Jinyoungie. Of not being able to meet those expectations and disappointing people."

"Hyung, don't be." Jinyoung encloses Minhyun's hands with his own, squeezing them hard Minhyun can feel the warmth of Jinyoung's palms seeping into his cold ones. 

"When that person realizes you fall short of the expectations they've set up themselves, then it's their loss, not yours. If that person really is interested in you and is willing to take a step to know more about you, then I think they would be more than willing to learn and accept each side of you. No matter how different you may be from what they've thought. Because that's the real you, hyung." Jinyoung smiles. Minhyun feels a little pinch in his heart. 

"Each differing aspect of yourself constitutes you as whole."

Minhyun falls silent as he takes in Jinyoung's words. The younger remains holding his hands, ever so patient with Minhyun. When Minhyun finally mumbles a meek _okay_ under his breath, a wide smile blooms on Jinyoung's face, relieved he was able to somewhow shed some light for him. Jinyoung pulls him in a hug and Minhyun let's himself be engulfed. 

"But hyung, why are you so worried about disappointing this person?"

When Minhyun pulls away, the same old look of confusion settles over his face again. 

"Do you like them, too?"

* * *

 

**from: drunkie**

_10/25/18 10:45 pm_

hey

sorry i've been kind of mia

taehyun's killing us in practice

anyway

i still haven't had the time to ransack the registrar

so i guess ur identity will have to remain a mystery for now

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 9:48 pm_

As if you can ransack the registrar.

But hey, it's okay

Focus on your showcase. 

I'm sure you'll do great.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 9:49 pm_

look at you going all soft for me

has my handsome face finally worked it's magic on you

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 9:50 pm_

Dream on, idiot.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 9:51 pm_

:*

anyway

ive been meaning to ask u

if u can come watch the showcase this saturday

i'll leave one ticket with the receptionist so you can just tell the u're my guest.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 9:52 pm_

and uh

you dont have to come and meet me

after the show

if u're still not ready

yeah

hehe

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 9:54 pm_

You're blabbering.

I can feel your nerves all the way here

What are you so nervous about?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 9:55 pm_

im asking u to see me dance!!!

of course im nervous!!!

i have to prepare my heart for ur criticisms if u decide to come!!!!!

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 9:56 pm_

Why do you think I’ll criticize your performance???

Have some faith in yourself, would you.

And with how hard you're practicing I'm pretty sure your stage will be perfect

And it sucks big time that I won't be able to see it. 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 9:58 pm_

oh

y not

:(

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 9:59 pm_

Prof can't meet us on the original class time for Saturday.

So he rescheduled our class to 7-9 pm

 

**From: drunkie**

10/25/18 10:00 pm

oh :/

that really does suck

 

**From: GS**

10/25/18 10:01 pm

I thought you didn't want me to come and bring along my criticisms with me.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 10:02 pm_

i said im nervous to have u come and watch me

i didn't say i dont want u to come

and i think u've trained me enough the past 2 months

how to receive arrows to the heart like it's nothing :^)

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 10:04 pm_

I trained you well then :)

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 10:04 pm_

yes u did :))

ahh taehyun's calling us back again

save me

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/25/18 10:05 pm_

:)))

Go face the devil's spawn before he drags you to hell with him

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/25/18 10:06 pm_

im already in hell being in the same room with him tbh

anyway

later!!

* * *

 

Minhyun is nibbling on his pen's cap—he's aware how unsanitary this may be, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. His eyes has been flitting back and forth the clock perched atop the whiteboard and the door. It's already half an hour past seven and the professor still hasn't arrived, but he still hasn't contacted the beadle whether he's making it to class or not. The class decided to stay put and wait for him.

Minhyun's mind has been everywhere but inside his head. He's been itching to leave the room since he's entered, but the diligent student in him has tied him down to his seat and left him nervously chewing on his pen for the past half an hour.

The showcase should have started already.

Maybe Seongwu has already finished performing his solo.

Maybe he hasn't.

Minhyun's chest tightens at the thought.

He really wanted to see the product of Seongwu's hard work. He's been pushing himself to the ground for the past two weeks to perfect his stage and has been losing precious amount of sleep just for it. Minhyun is saddened he could only do so much for Seongwu through text messages. How he wishes he could've given Seongwu his support by being present in the showcase.

But alas, fate is indeed playful. But this time, Minhyun is not amused.

He checks his watch. It's already 7:45 pm.

"Hey, Youngmin." Minhyun shakes his seatmate awake who has fallen asleep with his head buried in his arms. Youngmin peeks an eye open and makes out a garbled _what._ "Can you text me if the prof arrives? I just have to check something quick."

Youngmin has barely answered him but Minhyun’s already rushing out of the lecture room. He crosses the university field in record time to reach the building housing the auditorium where the dance showcase is being held. He's out of breath when he reaches the receptionist who tells him all the seats are full, but Minhyun insists on going in even if he had to stand for the rest of the show. The receptionist finally acquiesced and Minhyun promptly paid her the entrance fee.

The auditorium is dark when he enters, the low buzz of the audience chatter filling up the four corners of the room as they wait for the next stage. Minhyun finds himself leaning against the wall, close enough to have an unobstructed view of the stage but far enough for anyone from the stage to recognize him.

Soon enough the stage is lit up to reveal two figures at the opposing ends of the stage.

It's Woojin, who has dyed his hair blonde specifically for this event. He recognizes the other as Jihoon, Woojin's close friend. Their collab stage is as powerful as their gazes: magnetic, captivating, electrifying. Minhyun is fully immersed in the performance. Their movements are clean and on point, topped off with their perfect synchronization. They finish their stage just the way they started it; powerful, and the crowd erupts in awe. Somewhere in the sea of cheers, Minhyun swears he could hear Jinyoung hollering Woojin's name. It brings a smile to his face.

The next stage is a group performance, but Minhyun does not see Seongwu among them. The following stage is a solo, performed by a man who Minhyun swears has the charm and appeal of the devil. His presence reverberates throughout the entire auditorium, leaving everyone with their jaw hanging while watching his performance—spellbound at how the man moves with such force and grace at the same time. The crowd's roar is deafening by the end of the performance. The auditorium is blanketed in darkness once more as the next stage is being prepared.

Minhyun takes this time to check his phone. There's no new messages. He opens a new message box to send a quick message to Youngmin asking if the professor has arrived, hoping the other has not fallen back to sleep and read his message. Luckily, Youngmin responds shortly, telling him the professor still hasn't showed up and that the rest of the class already decided to leave.

Minhyun heaves a sigh of relief and sends his thanks to Youngmin who has offered to bring his things over at the auditorium. He pockets his phone just in time the sound of a clock ticking fills the room, signaling the start of the new stage.

A spotlight lights from ahead, focusing on the lone man on the right part of the stage, a chair and a sandglass accompanying him.

Minhyun immediately recognizes him and his breath gets caught in his throat.

Seongwu looks absolutely stunning with his hair up, showcasing his forehead. He's in a billowy long sleeve shirt and black pants. His feet bare as he slides gracefully across the floor.

Seongwu's performance is the epitome of grace and beauty. His movements are smooth and flowy like the river; his facial expression perfectly capturing and conveying the feeling of loneliness and yearning. Minhyun feels something burn inside of him. _This_ , Minhyun realizes _, is a work of art_. His chest feels like it’s about to burst with how proud he is of Seongwu for crafting something that could leave one breathless.

The crowd erupts in cheers by the end of Seongwu's performance. Minhyun is still too entranced, astounded, that he couldn't bring himself to clap his hands.

Soon, the stage is washed by different colors as another group performance start.

It takes a while before Minhyun takes ahold of himself again, and when he does, he quietly sees himself out of the auditorium.

Youngmin arrives just in time Minhyun exits the room. He thanks Youngmin and takes his bag from the other.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Minhyun musters a smile, hoping it would assure the other. "Maybe just tired. Are you going home now?"

"Yeah. Wanna grab something on the way home?"

Minhyun nods and they both exit the building.

* * *

 

Later at night, when Minhyun is wide awake and swimming in his thoughts yet again, images of Seongwu's performance flashes through his mind again: his eyes sparkling in unspoken sorrow, his skin shinning under the spotlight, the graceful flick of his wrist, the way his feet sweep across the stage like he’s weightless, the way Seongwu carried himself with such grace and elegance.

Seongwu's performance was perfect and Minhyun hopes Seongwu feels fulfilled and proud of himself.

The pang inside Minhyun’s chest returns.

Performing on stage is honestly one of the greatest feelings in the world. Minhyun might not have done it in a long time, but the rush, the jitters, the satisfaction that comes at the end of every performance, he still knows how good they feel.

And he envies Seongwu. For having the courage to share his art to the public. For having the guts to hammer down every doubt in his mind, every insecurity, every fear to pursue what he knows makes him feel alive.

Suddenly, there's a flicker inside of him.

It's a small flame but it's there, just waiting for Minhyun to fuel it. The past few years has been stationary. He joined the music club upon entering university in the hopes of sparking anew the flame inside of him. But every time an opportunity presents itself, the fire dwindles until it's extinguished by his own pessimistic thoughts. He issues performing so bad it hurts every time he misses a chance to stand on stage again.

Maybe Minhyun can try again.

Maybe this time he can fight himself and finally overcome this fear that has paralyzed him for years.

He decides to hold onto this new fire.

He sits up on his bed and reaches for his phone, opens the messaging app and types a message.

 

**From: GS**

_10/28/18 2:04 am_

Your stage was perfect. All your hard work has paid off.

I'm proud of you.

 

He then opens a new message, his thumb hovering over the screen until he gathers all the courage he needs to type the following words.

 

**To: Ponyo**

_10/28/18 2:05 am_

Hey, Sewoon. Do you guys still have an available slot for the open mic for Saturday?

* * *

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:04 pm_

hey!!!  sorry i wasnt able to reply to u immediately

practically hibernated after the showcase lmao

BUT

oh god

YOU CAME????

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:10 pm_

Yeah, I did. I know I would've regretted it if I didn't.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:11 pm_

didn't u say you had a rescheduled class?

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:12 pm_

Prof didn't show up so I decided to dash to the auditorium.

Luckily I came in before you had your stage.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:13 pm_

;AAAAAAAAAAAAAA;

im glad you liked it

i honestly feel i could've done so much better but

hearing from u that it was perfect makes me think it was good enough

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:13 pm_

Seriously??? You're doubting yourself?

Seongwu, everything was perfect.

You are perfect.

 

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:14 pm_

;______;

ok no need to place me in a pedestal before u break my heart

come at me with ur criticisms

my heart is ready

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:15 pm_

There's nothing to criticize because it really was perfect.

Seriously, Seongwu. Give yourself some credit.

You worked hard.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:16 pm_

my chest awfully warm while reading this

it feels like i'm talking to an entirely different person

where's the snarky hwang that i know

what have u done to him

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:17 pm_

Maybe your magic has finally worked on him...?

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:18 pm_

HWANG DON'T DO THIS TO ME

MY HEART CANNOT

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:20 pm_

:*

Anyway it's my turn to ask you about something.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:21 pm_

:*

What is it?

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:21 pm_

Are you free this Saturday night?

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:22 pm_

im as free as a man who just fully served his sentence

y?

 

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:23 pm_

Great.

Um. We will be having an open mic at Jive Cafe from 9-11 pm.

You could come if you like.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:24 pm_

 

open mic???

u sing???

Wait

OH GOD

WE'RE FINALLY MEETING?!??!!???????

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:25 pm_

Only if you want to.....

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:25 pm_

are you kidding me

ive been dying to know the face behind this person

who has been relentlessly stepping on my heart for over a month

OF COURSE I'LL GO

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:27 pm_

Um

Okay.

I'll see you on Saturday, then.

 

**From: drunkie**

_10/29/18 9:28 pm_

wait.

how do i know its u?

 

**From: GS**

_10/29/18 9:30 pm_

Just look for the person who looks like he's about to puke his kidneys out.

That would be me.

* * *

 

Whoever came up with the metaphor feeling your heart on your throat definitely has experienced more or less the same situation Minhyun is currently in—his feet are cold, his heart is thundering inside his chest—or in his throat—and worst of all, he feels like he's about to throw up any minute now.

Jaehwan is up the small stage, singing his third and final song for the night. Minhyun will be singing next and his flight instinct is kicking in once again.

He curls his hands into fists, squeezes his eyes shut.

_No you're not going to run away._

_You're going to face this and overcome this once and for all._

"Hyung."

Minhyun opens his eyes and sees Jinyoung and Sewoon before him. They both approach him and wordlessly wrap their arms around him, the warmth of their embrace enough to fight the cold that has been creeping up Minhyun’s body since he set foot in the cafe.

"You can do it, hyung," Jinyoung whispers before pulling away.

Sewoon squeezes his shoulder before he, too, pulls away. "Try not to mind the crowd. Just have fun. You'll do great."

Minhyun gives the two a small but sincere smile. "Thanks, guys."

Jaehwan finally wraps up his performance and looks back at Minhyun who nods his head. Jaehwan vacates the seat and envelops Minhyun in a one-arm hug when comes down.

"It will be okay, Minhyun hyung. Just close your eyes and let it take over."

Minhyun pats the younger’s back, telling him thanks and that he's done great, and then he's finally sitting down the seat at the center of their make-shift stage.

The thundering of his heart inside his chest drowns all the buzz inside the cafe, muting them. His eyes sweeps over the faces in front of him - there's Sewoon and Jinyoung at the right side cheering on him - Youngmin seated at one of the tables on the left side and - _oh_ , there he is, pushing through the cafe's doors just in time. His hair is a mess and he looks disoriented, lost. Minhyun bites on his lower lip to fight back a smile - their eyes finally meet - he fails miserably and the smile blooms in his face.

Minhyun closes his eyes as the beat starts.

He grasps on the mic tightly.

He finally lets go.

* * *

 

Seongwu is out of breath when he pushes open the door to the cafe. The cafe is full but not packed enough for it to lose the intimate atmosphere it holds for the night.

His eyes scan the room for any vacant chair but to no avail, and when his eyes fall on the stage, they meet the ones that have been trained on him for a while.

 _Minhyun_.

He catches the smile bloom on Minhyun face and that was enough to send his heart to another marathon. Seongwu lightly pinches himself in the arm and reminds himself he's not here to ogle and pathetically fall even more for the sweet, angelic face he has decidedly considered out of his league. _Besides-_ he thinks to himself ruefully as he catches Sewoon at the right side of the cafe, his smile wide as he cheers for Minhyun- he already seems to be taken.

The music starts and Seongwu's attention goes back to Minhyun.

His voice is equally angelic as his face; soft and velvety—a heavenly lullaby to the ears. Seongwu is enchanted with the sound of Minhyun's voice in no time. He sings with his heart out—emotion dripping in his voice. It's a sad song and Minhyun's voice aggravates the emotion even more that Seongwu can physically feel the pain in his chest.

By the end of Minhyun's performance, there are tears pricking at his eyes. Seongwu hastily wipes them and claps his hands.

Minhyun opens his eyes, their eyes locking in an instant. Seongwu realizes his heart still hasn't slowed down from its marathon.

Minhyun says his thanks, and with a final bow, he steps down the stage.

It felt like in slow motion when Minhyun walked towards him, the smile playing on his lips shy and endearing.

In no time, Minhyun is in front of him, a hand extended towards him in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Hwang Minhyun."

The gears inside Seongwu's head seems to be turning in slow motion as well. He takes Minhyun's hand, still not comprehending the situation.

"Hi, I'm uh. Ong Seongwu."

Minhyun's eyes form crescents as he breaks out in laughter.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Minhyun squeezes his hand. "My full name is Hwang Minhyun. My surname is Hwang. And I study literature."

Seongwu's brows knit together, "Hwang... " And then it finally clicks. His jaw slacks open and he stumbles back, bumping on the person behind him. Minhyun catches him, luckily his hold on him is firm, and pulls him back closer to his chest. Seongwu's breath is stolen away with the proximity.

"Oh god." He says through the hand covering his mouth. "How could this happen."

The chuckles continue to fall from Minhyun's lips, still amused how Seongwu's eyes are still blown wide. "What is it?"

"The person I'm crushing on and the person I'm lowkey crushing on through text are the same person. How could this be," Seongwu whispers, unblinking.

"Maybe you saved the country in your previous life or something, and this is your reward." Minhyun shrugs, letting his hold on Seongwu's arm fall, "and for the record, you weren't that lowkey on text."

"What." Seongwu says, affronted. "Tell me when did I expressly show interest in you in our messages!"

"You're the biggest flirt. Don't even try deny it, you idiot."

Seongwu turns around the wall and plasters himself against it. God, he does not know how he feels. How does one even describe the feeling of being over the clouds and feeling smashed down the ground at the same time?

"What are you doing now, Seongwu?"

"Let me have my moment." He whines, embarrassment coloring the shell of his ears."I've been trying to score on your good side  and here I learn I have long ruined my image to you since the day we've known each other."

"There was nothing to ruin in the first place. Your image has been sorely battered the moment you let me hear you puke your kidneys out from the other line." Minhyun laughs, earning him a glare from Seongwu.

The other finally turns around to face him, although they're still not meeting eye-to-eye with the other opting to stare at the floor than Minhyun. His shoulders droop as he heaves a sigh.

"I think I need a drink."

Minhyun glances at the list of drinks by the cafe's wall, humming under his breath as he scans the options. "Their green tea frappe is good. I can get it for you."

"I meant alcohol, Minhyun."

"And risk having to deal with your drunk ass again?" Seongwu reddens even more at his remark. Minhyun smirks victoriously. He grabs the other's arm again  and pulls him towards the counter. "Not a chance, sweetheart."

* * *

 

When the initial shock and disbelief finally ebbs away, Minhyun and Seongwu fall in a comfortable step with each other. The conversation flows easily, filled with laughter and banters and teasing.

They finally reveal each other's contact numbers in their phones, Minhyun earning a slap across his back with Seongwu finally learning his contact name in Minhyun's phone being 'drunkie'. He quickly demands for the other to change it, but Minhyun agrees to do so only if he tells the meaning behind the GS as Minhyun's contact name.

"Oh, it was actually my friend who made this. It stands for Good Samaritan."

Minhyun erupts in laughter. It seems he couldn't hold  himself back around Seongwu. "Good Samaritan, huh?"

"Well you were one. You did save me that night."

Minhyun's lips eases into a small, sincere smile. "Who would've thought you drunk dialing me would lead us to this, huh?"

"Fate has a weird way playing with people's lives." Seongwu says before reaching for the green tea frappe Minhyun has insisted on buying for him, "but I'm glad  it lead me to this."

"Yeah," Minhyun whispers, holding Seongwu's gaze, "me too."

 

After saying goodbye to Minhyun's friends (Seongwu awkwardly waving goodbye to Jinyoung and Sewoon whose eyes scream murder to Seongwu), Seongwu walks Minhyun back to his apartment despite the other's desistance.

"You really don't have to walk me back, Seongwu. My apartment's just close by."

"It's fine. Consider this as my payback for that frappe you got me."

"No, I insisted on buying you that."

"And I insist in doing this too."

Minhyun sighs but Seongwu catches the smile blooming on his lips.

"You really are one tough nut to crack."

"You should know that best." He winks playfully at the other who gags in fake-disgust.

They reach Minhyun's apartment building shortly, Seongwu standing in front of Minhyun with his hands buried inside his pockets. He's kicking at some invisible rock at the step of Minhyun's building, bottom lip caught in between his teeth. Minhyun knows there's something Seongwu's been meaning to ask or tell. He waits patiently for the other to speak.

"So."

"Hm?"

"You and Sewoon."

Minhyun's brows shoot up. He did not expect Sewoon's name to be brought up in their conversation.

"What about us?"

"Are you guys dating?" Seongwu asks, peeking at Minhyun through his fringe.

"What?" Minhyun clutches his stomach as the laughter spills. God. Where does Seongwu pick these things up. "Where did that even come from?"

"Well, you're always together!" Seongwu responds defensively,  "And he always stares at me like he wants to murder me or something. Like earlier, when we were about to leave."

"Ah, that's just Sewoon being Sewoon." Minhyun giggles. He could vividly picture Sewoon's face Seongwu is trying to explain. "We've been friends since high school, maybe that's why he's a little protective of me. But he's a really good kid."

"So you're not dating?"

"That's super weird. I never thought about dating Sewoon."

"Oh." Seongwu's shoulders visibly elaxes, falling into ease with Minhyun's answer. "That's good."

Minhyun raises a brow at the other's words. He decides to tease a little. "Why?"

Seongwu meets the taunting look on Minhyun's face. He decides he won't back down and takes a step closer towards Minhyun

"Because I want to know you. I want to know more about you, Minhyun. "

Minhyun searches Seongwu's eyes and there's nothing but determination in it.

He takes a step back before he falls into the abyss Seongwu's eyes hold.

"Can you even reconcile the differences you've learned about me?" Minhyun asks softly, "You see I'm not as sweet and angelic as you thought. You experienced my snarkiness first hand the first day we've communicated with each other. So can you reconcile it, Seongwu? Or do you prefer one over the other?"

A soft chuckles escapes Seongwu's lips as he takes one of Minhyun's hands in his.

"There's nothing to reconcile, Minhyun." Minhyun meets Seongwu's eyes, confused. "This snarky side of you, your sweet side, that's all you, Minhyun. And if you'll allow me, I'd like to learn every single thing about you, every aspect of your personality. I want to know your every color, everything that makes you, you."

Minhyun stares down their hands while Seongwu rubs the back of Minhyun's hand with his thumb. Minhyun never knew how such a simple touch could ease away every single doubt in his being until now.

"Alright." Minhyun finally answers, slotting his fingers in the spaces between Seongwu's hands.

"Let's give this a try."

* * *

 

Seongwu honestly does not know where they stand now - whether they're still in the stage of getting to know each other or  have they already upgraded to boyfriends, considering they've been doing strictly-not-just-friends things with each other - no, not the third base kind of things - god, they still haven't kiss yet! But Seongwu couldn't help but the think the lines have long become blurred over the course of month they have decided to give _them_ a chance.

They're still texting, even upgraded to calling and even sending selcas and random things they find amusing in their day. And then there's the hugs, the quick kisses pressed on the side of the head, forehead, eyelids, cheeks, the playful endearment they no longer refute, and the warmth of each other's embrace when they end up cuddling instead of studying whenever Seongwu is over Minhyun's apartment.

Seongwu wants to know the real deal between them, because God knows how bad he wants to finally call Minhyun his boyfriend and trap him in his arms and kiss him senseless.

 _But that'll have to wait for two more days_ , his self reminds him sorrowfully.

Minhyun has unilaterally imposed that they should not meet each other during finals week, so they can focus on studying for their exams. Seongwu protested, of course, but he quickly learns that arguing with Minhyun with their studies at stake will always be a battle in vain. Minhyun has managed to shot him down under a minute and Seongwu was left to acquise to the agreement unwillingly.

Minhyun's exams finishes today while Seongwu still has his Business Organizations exam until Saturday.

It's been five days since he last saw Minhyun and he feels drained. He wants to see Minhyun. He needs to see Minhyun. Or else he'll rot in his room before Saturday comes.

 

**From: ongcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:25 pm_

minnnn

can i come over?

I miss you :(((((

 

 

**From: hwangcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:31 pm_

Don't you have exams until Saturday?

 

**From: ongcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:31 pm_

yes :(

 

**From: hwangcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:32 pm_

Then we can't see each other til then.

 

**From: ongcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:33 pm_

buttttttt

i miss you: (((((

me missing you is even more distracting than all the nuisance in the world

 

**From: hwangcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:34 pm_

Stop trying to smooth talk me, Mr. Ong.

Not working.

 

**From: ongcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:35 pm_

please: ((((

i'll bring my study materials!!

i promise i'll study ;;;;;;;

 

**From: hwangcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:36 pm_

.......

**From: ongcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:37 pm_

no funny business! i swear!!!

i won't even hug you: (

just please

**From: hwangcheongie**

_11/23/18 7:40 pm_

siGHHH.

Alright.

You can come over now.

 

Seongwu shots up from his bed in cheer and gathers his things to chuck them inside his bag quickly. He changes out of his sweats and is already out of the door in no time.

He reaches Minhyun's apartment after speed walking in record time, slightly out of breath but with a big smile tugging at his lips nonetheless.

He knocks on the door and Minhyun promptly opens it for him. Seongwu goes in for a hug, but Minhyun expertly dodges it and Seongwu stumbles into the apartment hugging on thin air.

Seongwu dejectedly looks back at Minhyun who laughs at him.

"You said no funny business." Minhyun reminds him, wagging a taunting finger on his face.

"I was just trying to hug you!"

"You also said you won't hug me."

"But I missed you, Min! Don't you miss me, too?"

Minhyun only hums instead of answering, passing by a disgruntled Seongwu and going straight to the kitchen.

"Do you want tea?" He asks the other although he's already turned the heater on and is looking for the bags inside the cabinet.

"Alright." Seongwu answers, still sulking, and dumps his bag on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. He then pulls on his books and notes and lays them over the table.

Seongwu silently starts studying. The faster he'll get this done, the faster he can go and convince Minhyun to cuddle on the couch with him. He's scribbling on his notebook when Minhyun places the cup beside him. Seongwu pauses on his scribbling when he feels Minhyun patting his head. He looks up to see the other smiling down on him.

"Study hard." Minhyun then leaves the kitchen and settles himself on the couch with a book.

Seongwu looks over forlornly, the space next to Minhyun is calling for him to fill in. He purses his lips and tightens his hold around his pen.

 _No_ , he'll have to finish studying first so Minhyun will have no excuse to reject his offer to cuddle later.

With his determination renewed, Seongwu goes back to reading his book and jotting down notes, pausing once in a while to sip on the tea Minhyun has prepared for him.

Time trickle quickly without him noticing, and soon enough Seongwu reaches the last chapter for his final exam's coverage. He drops his pen and stretches for a bit, Minhyun coming into the kitchen to collect the empty cup and to place it on the sink.

Seongwu checks his phone to see it's almost midnight. He has been studying non-stop for over two hours, the forming kinks on his neck and his aching back a testament of his hard work.

He flips over the remaining pages - there's only a few left - and picks up his pen again. He'll have to ask Minhyun for salonpas later for his neck and his back, but he really just wants to get this over with so he'll finally get his much deserved cuddle.

He feels Minhyun occupy the seat beside him, but Seongwu holds his ground and remains steadfast in his studying. The other perches a cheek on his palm, silently observing Seongwu go over the last pages of his book.

Seongwu is jostled out of his focus when he feels pads of fingers smoothing the creases of line that has apparently formed in his temple. He pauses, the pen rolling out of his grasp.

Minhyun brings his other hand and starts to massage the lines on Seongwu's forehead. Seongwu eyes closes on their own.

"You deserve a reward," Seongwu hears him whisper, and shortly there are a pair of lips over his; soft, pillowy, with a faint taste of cherry Seongwu knows is from the chapstick Minhyun is wearing.

Seongwu opens his eyes to see Minhyun's face just a breath apart his, his eyelashes prettily fanning his cheeks which are currently tinged with the faintest color of pink.

Minhyun's hold on his jaw is warm, and it spreads throughout his body, enveloping him in warmth akin to what a tea provides on a cold, rainy day.

He snakes an arm around Minhyun's waist, the latter making a noise under his breath as he's pulled flushed against Seongwu's chest.

Seongwu angles his head to kiss him deeper and Minhyun willingly opens himself to him, and he melts; in his mouth, in his embrace. Seongwu quickly learns he'll never get enough of kissing Minhyun.

They're both breathless when they pull apart. Seongwu's fingers are tracing patterns on Minhyun's hips while Minhyun caresses Seongwu's face with his thumb.

"Minhyun, what are we doing?"

"Kissing," Minhyun answers with a little laugh.

"Why are we kissing, then?"

"I don't know," he answers, his breath hitting Seongwu's cheek before he's leaning in again to kiss Seongwu softly. "You tell me."

Seongwu encases Minhyun's face with his palms, bringing their foreheads together.

"Are we together now?"

Minhyun shrugs, but there's a smile making it's way to his lips.

"Only if you want us to be."

"Oh god, you don't know how much I want this." He brings their lips together, again, again, and again, and this time it's Seongwu melting under Minhyun's touch. "I want you so much."

"I do, too." Minhyun giggles. "Guess I’m stuck with you now, Mr. Drunkie."

Seongwu laughs and brings Minhyun in a hug. Everything feels like they have fallen into place.

"No take backs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the angel who helped beta-reads this mess, thank you <333 ily <3


End file.
